bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The BitF City Television Series
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. Episodes 1 - 50 Episode 1: "The Beginning (Again!)" The HP Bar opens up, and the story of how the character came to BitF City is revealed! *Short: Manty "borrowed" the Professor's super speed shoes. Episode 2: "BitF City Fair!" The City has a big carnival. *Short: "Sinnetball" Sinnet joins a baseball team. Episode 3: "The BitF City Halloween Special" The citizens tell scary stories by the campfire. "MAN-T15" Manty is stalked by a futuristic android of himself. "Happy City Friends" The citizens die in grotesque and amusing ways. "Cloudy With A Chance of Meateaters" The professor creates an invention that makes it rain food.....that becomes sentient and makes food out of the citizens! *Short: "Trick or Treating" Sinnet tries to scare Manty and Jay, who are trick-or treating. Episode 4: "Has he gone mad?" Xavier was testing out his latest invention when it zapped him and jumbled up his thoughts. Will the crew be able to correct him? *Short: "Cold days" A blizzard has trapped everyone in their houses. What will they do until it thaws? Episode 5: "Break a leg" A skateboarding contest is being held in the city. *No Short Episode 6: "Time Travel Blues" Kiwi and Swerve go to the past to stop an accident that puts Manty in a fullbody cast, but end up making the future ruled by deevil! *Short: "Poker" The gang plays Poker. Episode 7: "A Cliched Baby Episode" One of the Professor's inventions gets the citizens turned into babies, and Roboguy has to look for them. Oh, crap. *Short: "Training" Deevil tries to make S.L.U.G into a better fighter. Episode 8: "Black Blitzkrieg" The Sun doesn't rise one morning, sending residents of the City into pandemonium. *Short: Manty buys some ice cream, but instead of ice cream, there's a venomous snake in the tub! Episode 9: "Mad Mechanism" One of Deevil's robots goes rogue and tries to lay waste to the City. *Short: Barracudas somehow get into the City's swimming pool. Episode 10: "Beautiful knobs" Elbat falls in love with a female microwave... MADE BY DEEVIL! ~ Elbat: Just look. Most beautiful Microwave ever, am I right? Kukaki: ...Skank. Everyone: ??? *Short: "I can't think of a Triglo Short" Don't be fooled, it's the name of the short! Manty and Jay try to figure out how to entertain the masses, but can't find an idea. Episode 11: "The Chains that Mail" Raizo gets a chain letter the Future Professor made as a prank and spreads it all over. The Professor refuses to mail it, convinced all the misfortune going around is coincidence. ~ Kukaki: Mail it. Prof: No. Kukaki: MAIL IT. Prof: No! *a rock hits him on the head* What in the-!?! Kukaki: YA GOTTA MAIL IT, DOC!!! *Short: Ear worm: Manty can't get a song out of his head, so he sings it, and it gets caught in Jay's head. He accidentally gets it into Murasashi's head, then it goes all over. Manty eventually gets it out of his head, but then it somehow got all the way to Gaizo, who gets it stuck in his head again. Episode 12: "Everia: A History" The history of Everia is revealed at long last! Incredible, ain't it? *No Short Episode 13: "Thanksgiving Special" The gang celebrates Thanksgiving by preparing a feast. Each character must bring at least one dish. Every character will have their own issues with their dish. ~ Professor: AAAAHH!! GET BACK IN THE OVEN!! *pushes against the oven door while a meat thing is trying to escape* Notar: *Is blasted against the wall by hurricane force winds coming from the air pocket in the turkey. Struggles to walk back to said turkey.* Kukaki: *Censored for your sake* Manty: Get back here, you! *Leaps at a scuttling pie. Misses and falls on face* Roboguy and Crafty: *Being chased by a large bowl of mashed potatoes* Crafty: I hate you. *No Short Episode 14: "The Mini-Oblivion Part 1" Deevil creates a Flying Oblivion-esque satellite called the Mini Oblivion and captures Jay and Murasashi. The heroes try to find a way to get into space... *No Short Episode 15: "The Mini-Oblivion Part 2" Jay and Murasashi attempt to escape the satellite..... at the same time the heroes find a way to get into space. Who will save who first? *Short: "Keng Devl and the Fotrue Profesr" DIS IZ A SHOW ABOUT KENG DEVL AND TEH FOTRUE PROFESR. IT IS GREAT Episode 16: "Manty The Stuntsman" Manty becomes a daredevil, much to the distress of Jay. *Short: "Issues" Notar is fighting with the Professor. Episode 17: "Not Again..." Notar loses his memory for the second time! What events will follow? *Short: The Professor discovers that the moon is actually made out of cheese. Episode 18: "The Machine Planet" The Professor has found a planet that is littered with working devices and inventions. *Short: Deevil comes upon a real-life cockroach. Episode 19: "3 Short Stories about BitF City" Exactly what it says on the tin. "Tangled Up" Manty tries to explain to a very angry Jay how he managed to get tangled up with Murasashi rolling down a hill. Hilarity insures. "Darky's Day Off" A rather stressed Darky arrests people for no reason. "Super Roboguy World" Roboguy tries out the new Super Mario obstacle course in town.... but it turns out Jims is the ringleader of the obstacle course! Will Roboguy make it out alive? *No Short Episode 20: "Body Wars" One of the Professor's machines go awry, and Rac, Jay, and Kiwi get shrunk and trapped inside Notar's body. *Short: Notar tries to make a love letter for Poppy, but fails horribly every time he does. Episode 21: "Nevermore . . ." Everyone in the town is stuck in poem mode and no one can stop! ~ Manty: Roses are evil, violets suck Jay: Deevil's here, so DUCK! *Short: "A day off" Manty finally gets a day off and leaves the hero work to Roboguy. Episode 22: "Is this Sparta?" A Youtube contest has been spread around the city. Better make the best Youtube video and fast! *Short: "The short short" Manty and co. try to find the world's smallest creature Episode 23: "Flash Fire" After a failed experiment, the Prof's lab is set ablaze. The lack of a fire department in the City means all the residents have to pitch in and save the lab. *Short: The purchase of a hypnotic lava lamp causes Rac to be in his house for hours on end, watching it. Episode 24: "Halloween Hi-jinks" Darky rouses the residents for a cracking storytelling session. Apparition Antagonism: Deevil is haunted by visions of the future (from a ghostly Manty) where he wins his struggle, and the world is a wasteland with a crust of skulls, bones and dead machinery. This prompts him to become good... for two minutes. Kiwi Killer: Kiwi is kidnapped and replaced by an android built to kill, which stalks the residents, inspiring fear into everyone's hearts. Shadow Sharks: The City's rivers are filled with zombie sharks by a wizard enraged by the Prof's assertions that magic isn't real. They eat, and they eat, until there is nothing left to eat. New Nightmare: The resident's worst nightmares come to life with a failed experiment from the Prof. *Short: Manty wears a Jack-O'-Lantern on his head, trying to terrify all he comes across. Episode 25: "Pestilent Pesticide" An outbreak of stinging and biting insects means the town is hosed down by insecticide. However, they aren't the only insects in the City. *Short: Manty discovers Lego, with surprising results. Episode 26: "Cretaceous Calling" The viewers see what the City would look like 80 million years ago. The Velocimanties attempt to bring down a Iguanarac. A Darkidon and a Craftysaur get into an argument with lots of biting. The Chatspeak Dragon does not appear. *Short: The arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog 5 - "Yes, it's like Sonic 1, except with MOAR!" makes Manty enter a state of euphoria that entails hugs and candyfloss. The other residents are disgusted. Episode 27: "Everyone's Favorite Episode" Everyon'es singing! Why is that so wrong? If I were you, I'd just sing along! ~ Roboguy: Hey, musical episodes are pretty darn sweet! You can bob your head, And you can tap you're feet! Crafty:Roboguy, some days I just wish you were dead. You see I don't have feet, And I don't have a head! Roboguy: Well that's okay, you can still keep up the beat! Just swing your legs back and forth under your seat! Crafty: Man, it's episodes like this that I dread. See you in the morning, I'm going to bed. *Short: "Coffee Break" When Manty drinks some coffee, he starts running faster. And faster. And faster... Episode 28: "When the Bot is Away..." Roboguy leaves the city on a business trip. While he's away, the Games Master comes to the City, disguised as a grayscale Roboguy, and claims he's Roboguy's cousin. So when odd pranks start happening in the city, nobody knows who to blame! *Short: "Cooky Cookie" Crafty accidently created an addicting cookie recipe. Now everyone wants some! Episode 29: "A Mediocre Day Out" Following Professor's discovery that the moon is made of cheese, an expedition to gather some of this delicious foodstuff is launched. The whole thing soon and inevitably falls into an homage to Wallace & Gromit. *Short: "Coral Caramaderie" A rival expedition to the bottom of the sea is launched, with even worse results. Episode 30: "UFOs, Light-Rails, and Flying Cars" The Professor, fed up with the city's disaster-a-day, leaves without a trance one night. Notar frantically tries to track him down with the help of Rac. Meanwhile, Jay's new sweatshirt puts Murasashi into a hypnotically passionate state. *Short: "Heritage" Darky is surprised to find out his great-grandfather was the only remaining veteran of World War II. Episode 31: "Behind the Schemes" Deevil, King Kuddles, Game Master, FP and General Glargreg are interviewed. Secrets are revealed. *Short: "Basement Busters" Manty, Swerve, Roboguy, Jay and Murasashi search for the monsters in the HP Bar's basement. Episode 32: "A+B+L+R+START" The Games Master, with the help of some Ultimateum, traps the good guys (and a couple bad guys) inside of Roboguy's favorite video game, while Roboguy was out on a business trip. Now can Roboguy ever complete the game and save his friends? *Short: "Con Man" Darky mistakes Notar for a famous criminal, and spends his whole day tracking him down. Episode 33: "City Sailing the Seven Seas" The city gets flooded! In a last-minute maneuver, the HP Bar is converted into a sail ship. But when the Bar gets swept out to sea, the gang is forced to become pirates to survive. ~ Roboguy: I vote myself as captain! Kiwi: Why should you be captain? It's my bar. Roboguy: Because I have a better pirate name! "Captain RoboBeard," I can see it now! *Short: "Obedience" An obedience contest is held! Only . . . Kiwi's the only person with a pet. Episode 34: "Jims In Time" Jims and Darky, two arch-rivals, are trapped in an alternate dimension by Black Wade. Can they team up and get out? *Short: "Switcharoo" Manty and Jay accidentally switch bodies. Taking advantage of his new, stronger body, Manty decides to take out some "unfinished business" on Jay. Episode 35: "Bitter Rivals" Several of the character's rivals show up in the city. Difficult times are had. *Short: "Life and Death" Manty briefly dies and goes to Hell. Episode 36: "Big City Miners" It is discovered that the mountains bordering the city contain large deposits of extremely valuable sporkite. Soon, sporkite fever spreads, and everyones jumping at the chance to get their share. But it's rumored that there's things other than sporkite hiding in the mountains... *Short: "Put a Sock in It" Sinnet finds an old sock, and turns it into a puppet, much to the annoyance of Elbat, Manty, and Jay. Episode 37: "Paint the Town" It started like any ordinary day. The sun rose. Birds sang. The peace did not stay. Shots rang out through the air. BAM. SPLAT. Scream, shouts, all echoing up and down the streets. It had begun. The city-wide paintball tournament. *Short: "Closer Inspection" Notar explains how stupid many of Earth's traditions are. Episode 38: "Paranoia Pandemic" A phony psychic tarot predicts doom for Swerve, The Prof, Darky and Rac. This makes them descend into a paranoid state, thinking anything that happens just might be fatal. *Short: Elbat and Sinnet create smaller robots called Gnip and Gnop. They proceed to act like Elbat and Sinnet's servants, much to their delight (and Gnip and Gnop's disgust) Episode 39: "Crispy Christmas" Instead of predicted snow for Christmas, it's a sudden, unseasonal sunburst. The people of the City dash outside their houses in their thick winter clothes, only to be disappointed, but not before Rac suggests they all go to the beach. *Short: Manty accidentally orders otter instead of Christmas turkey. Episode 40: "Jay of Madness" After a series of unfortunate and heartbreaking events, Jay goes on a city-destroying rampage. ~ The events: -Nearly choking to death on chocolate syrup -Being caught in several whirlpools while swimming to the city -Manty hanging out with Roboguy and ignoring him -Getting his order screwed up at the HP bar (He gets turkey ala king instead of meatloaf) -A freak snowstorm happening while he's relaxing on the beach ("Not again!") -Falling in a manhole -Seeing Kous hitting on Murasashi -??? -Profit! *Short: "Plant Shop" Roboguy plays hide-and-seek in the plant shop. Episode 41: "The BitF City Advertisement Block" The citizens star in several commercials. Stuff like how to improve the health of your love life, how to make revolutionary chocolate baloons, and how to get ripped in 2 seconds. ~ Darky: HI, DARKY.......er, COPS HERE WITH MY REVOLUTIONARY NEW PRODUCT, THE NIGHTY-NIGHT STICK! IT PUTS CHILDREN TO SLEEP INSTANTLY! ((Cut to scene of a mother beating a child to sleep)) Darky: Uh, okay then.... Scratch that, camera crew, start over. Camera Guy: But, sir, we're rolling live. Darky: SON OF A- *No Short Episode 42: "Revocrednu" Sinnet is persuaded by another blender robot made by Deevil to join the evil side. However, Sinnet and the robot become too much of friends for it to handle.... *Short: "Shots" Notar has to get shots, but he tries to get out of it by various means. Episode 43: "Killtron 3000" Swerve creates a faux-B Movie. However, the star of the movie comes to live and wrecks havoc! *Short: "Superguy" A big, buff Roboguy look-a-like arrives to the city. Episode 44: "Halloween Super Fun Special" Manty, Rac, and Roboguy are trapped in a stalled train. To pass the time, they tell stories. Manty's Story: Kukaki goes on a killing spree. Too many subliminal sex jokes to number. Rac's Story: Blackwade takes on the form of Jay, but has to go through "Best Friend's Day" with Manty, which involves several rather dangerous activities. Roboguy's Story: A panda visits the city, riding a giant clown. Awkward moments are had. *No Short Episode 45: "Cartoon Chaos" Manty makes an internet cartoon moking the stupidity of some of the citizens that becomes an instant hit. Soon, everyone in the city is making non-flattering cartoons, each one trying to out-best the last. *Short: "Burned Up" Darky gets some pure Capsaicin sauce on his tounge. Episode 46: "Community Service" Deevil dumps all his leftover trash on the city. Everyone pitches in to help clean it up, but It Gets Worse. *Short: "Follow That Robot! Part 1" Jay and Manty build a robot Manty-lookalike. However, it breaks loose! Episode 47: "Holographic Hero" Deevil deceives the heroes by holographically projecting an image of their greatest hero into their houses. Whilst enthralled, Deevil goes forth to create mischief. *Short: Notar, Swerve, Poppy and Kuddles are somehow all in a lift, and someone farts, causing them all to try and work out who did it. Episode 48: "Cataclysmic Collision" A meteorite crashes into the City, causing a lot of damage. However, the meteorite is not what it appears. *Short: Darky explains why all the episodes he suggests have alliterating titles. Episode 49: "The Chancellor of Rock" (Alternatice US Title: The Prime Minister of Rock) Dante tries to to make a perfect rock band with Manty, Roboguy, Crafty, and Chaos Kiwi. They become real famous and have to also face the dark half of becoming the kings of rock. ~ Announcer: Now, with us is the popular band hailing from BitF City, the Electrical Robot Kiwi Dash! And their unique songs, "Deevil, you're a Harley Rider" and "You're looking at the violin section"! *Short: "The Banging Shell" Crafty gets a title on the business of shell-examining, and becomes obsessed with an unique shell. Episode 50: "The King Deevil of Triglo's Very Own Quite Popular Cartoon Show" King Deevil convinces every villain on the City to a counsel on his castle, just to make them forcibly record their voices for a bad cartoon he's making with flash. ~ Deevil: i believe u suck manty S.L.U.G.: *imitating Manty* no i not u idiot *gets beaten up by flash deevil* aww no u beat me lemme kiss ur butt Deevil: you dont deserve to get near my royal butt S.L.U.G.: *as himself* omg u r crap manty i kill u *as Manty* oww nooo pleese pleese dont kill me aww *Short: "no u" Sinnet and Elbat, the robots, become addicted to the internet. Episodes 51 - 100 Episode 51: "7h3 h4xx0r'5 ru13b00k" When a strange handbook called "4 h4xx0r'5 ru13b00k" appears suddenly on the local library, a weird computer virus infects the city's government computers, causing everybody to talk in hacker slang, or "h4ck5p34k". ~ Dante: \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 5u|\|r153? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 r41n? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 411 7h3 7|-|1|\|65 7h47 u 541|) \/\/3 \/\/3r3 70 641n? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 ki11i|\|6 f13l|)5? 15 7h3r3 4 7im3? \/\/h47 4b0u7 411 7|-|3 7|-|1|\|65 7h47 u 541|) \/\/3r3 ur5 4|\||) m1n3? *Short: "Episode 50 Sneak-Peak" The watchers get a short sneak-peak of the upcoming milestone. Episode 52: "First milestone of the series, and longest episode yet: It's For My Experimental Film" A film contest is held on BitF City, and after every entrance is deemed gimicky and overall sucky by the staff, the citizens lose trust and friendship with each other and every citizen loses his anterior friends. They finally realize a life without each others would be miserable, and return to being friends. However, after this, the contest is not postponed, and they all make a macro-movie where they reminiscence of their past that they have filmed; nothing but cuts from anterior episodes. The staff not only gives them the first place and gold medals, but also makes them remember that they have much more to live. *No Short Episode 53: "Would You Like Evil With That?" Deevil and Kuddles open up a fast food chain in an attempt to trap all the good guys. However, once business starts booming, they'll have to make the choice between making money and destroying their enemies. ~ Kuddles: I need a Double Double Triple Quarter Pounder Half Calf And A Half Hold The Onion, And The Onion, And The Onion. Deevil: What does that even mean?!?!? Kuddles: I dunno, but they're selling like hot cakes! *Short: "Oh to be Young and a Toaster" Elbat daydreams about the days when he was a handsome young toaster. Episode 54: "Little Shop of Bores" Analaya playing around with some spells while running around in the Golden Rose. Soon enough, the plants a running wild, creating some sort of forest/swamp/jungle/monster. Can Joe, Ella, and Analaya stop the Golden Rose from going out of control? *Short: "Blender Vs. Fish" Sinnet tries his hand at fishing. This will end well. Episode 55: "Witch Roboguy?" Roboguy time travels back to the time of the Salem Witch Trials, where he is believed to be a witch. *Short: "Texting" Roboguy and Sinnet text message back and forth, with the user only seeing their expressions as they go. Episode 56: "Cooking With Deevil" After a wild and alcohol-soaked Villain's Party, Deevil tries to cook the citizens in a gigantic soup. *No Short* Episode 57: "PEMDAS" A 1-hour special. Sinnet discovers where Smart Mass came from: A gigantic, gross Martian blob. This blob comes to the city, looking for Sinnet.... ~ Sinnet: ELBAT, ELBAT, ELBAT! COME OUT QUIIIIIIIIICK! LOOK! LOOK! - smart mass is rolling around in the grass - Elbat: Uh, yeah. I'm not intrested in your orange pile bouncing around. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my novel. - this repeats 5 times - Elbat: Why did I sign up for this?... *No Short Episode 58: "Snow daze" Because of a blizzard, everyone is snowed into the lab. While Avlana goes to check for anybody outside the lab (since she can easily survive sub-zero weather) everyone else is pretty much stuck. ~ Analaya: Gee, it's kinda dark... Murasashi: Is there a light? Analaya: *flips switch, but the light bulbs all blow out* ...No. ~ Rain: This reminds me of the time I and my friends were trapped in that ski lodge with that guy and his skanky Vampire girlfriend... Notar: Why? Rain: BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY OUT AND I'M TRAPPED WITH A SKANKY DEMONESS!!! Kukaki: Huh? Did somebody call me? *No Short Episode 59: "Trail Blazers" Due to a huge blackout, the citizens temporarily have to relocate to a nearby city west of the mountains. Since the huge blackout cut out all transportation, the citizens will have to take it by foot.....and cart... ~ Manty: Aw, man! Why do we have to go on these old crappy carts, anyways? The Professor: Well, Manty, the teleportation wires were cut, all the cars are dead, and all the Swirly Guys got into an incident with a beehive over there. ((Cut to a group of heavily mangled Swirly Guys being tended to by doctors and nurses)) Random Swirly Guy: Actually, sir, the Swirly Guy power lines were cut. Prof. Whatever. ~ Jay (Pulling cart): Man, this is miserable! Pulling this cart all day makes me wanna puke. Manty: What are you saying? I broke my leg this morning and you've just been over there pulling that cart like ya don't care! Jay: Go run a few laps over by that tree there, Mant. It'll help, I promise. Notar: But, what about me? I've been bitten by five different kinds of venomous snakes! Jay: Just throw some water onto those bites and it'll be fine. Kiwi: And, what about me? I shot myself 2 times while I was hunting! Murasashi: And I almost drowned down at that creek we crossed! Kukaki: And I've got dysentery! - everybody looks at her awkwardly - Jay: That's your own problem. *Short: The citizens realize they forgot to celebrate Christmas. Episode 60: "The Real Housemates of BitF City" Poppy and Murasashi sign up to appear in a Reality TV show, and in the process turn into money-hungry, soulless brats. Disgusted, Jay and Notar form a pact to take the show off the air. *Short: The professor discovers a basketball court in the attic of his lab, and, to his distress, everybody crams in to play a rather loud tournament. Episode 61: "Super Mantis and his Justice League of Super Fun Happy Friends" Manty's Ultimateum Form is swapped out with superhero powers. Excited, he forms a justice league of the citizens already with powers. Little do they know that they're in more pain then they think. *Short: Manty teases the citizens with fake love notes. Episode 62: "The Superzeroes Part 1" The gang, except Roboguy, Becomes superheroes when Slick Steel comes to town *Short: "Pet Walkers" Swerve opens a dog walking company. Episode 63: "The Superzeroes Part 2" The ending to the cliffhanger of last season's finale, Roboguy and Slick Steel have to save the gang when they get captured. *Short: "Egg" Manty takes care of an egg. Episode 64: "While the Mice are Away..." The Professor shows up for work one day to find that his lab has been heavily vandalized. Except . . . the villains are on vacation. Everyone is called to the HP Bar, and the Professor refuses to let anyone leave until the culprit is found. In classic whodunnit style, who better to play detective than our very own Roboguy? *Short: "CAKE'D" Sinnet holds a bake sale. Nonhumorous results. Episode 65: ". . . The Cats will Play" At the same time the previous episode is happening, the villains are on vacation. But can these evil, cold-blooded killers relax enough to enjoy themselves? Yeah, probably. *Short: "Sharp Edged Blade" Blade goes around, inhabiting the civilian's items in an attempt to scare them. Episode 66: "23 Short Stories about BitF City" Exactly what it says on the tin. 1. One of the Professor's inventions causes grievous bodily harm to Notar. 2. Manty gets drunk on Pink Swirlberries. 3. Roboguy walks around town, acting "kewl". 4. Jay walks into the HP Bar and stares at a poster for no reason. 5. Gaizo falls down a cliff. 6. Poppy climbs up a tree and meets a very rude squirrel. 7. Crafty and Elbat accidentally make noise in a library. 8. Kuddles noisily eats an ice cream cone. 9. Murasashi gets gum in her hair, and Jay tries to get it off. 10. Notar tests a new flying machine of the Professor's, but crashes it into the lab. 11. Deevil throws a baseball at Swerve. 12. Blade swallows a bug. Manty is deeply offended. 13. Kukaki accidentally hits on Poppy, due to a drunk misfire. 14. S.L.U.G is crushed by a giant, metal version of Manty's head. 15. Jay is still trying to get the gum out of Murasashi's hair. 16. Notar goes skydiving and forgets his parachute. 17. The Games Master bites on a large boulder. 18: Janus jumps on a trampoline. 19: Crafty gives Roboguy a quarter. 20: Kiwi swallows Bacon. 21: Jay gets the gum out of Murasashi's hair, but gets it stuck onto his hair. 22: Deevil kicks a can around. 23: Notar blows up the city. *No Short Episode 67: "The True Canuck Sport" During an especially frigid winter, the local lake freezes over, causing a whole troop of crazed Canadians to burst into town. The Canadians proceed to fill every single inch of space available in the city. What will the townspeople do aboot this mess, eh? *Short: "Lemonade" Manty opens up a lemonade stand. Episode 68: "Role Reversal" The townspeople decide to switch roles and personalities for a day. Hilarity ensues. ~ Jay: OK, now, plug in the yellow cord into the yellow socket on the TV... Where's the yellow socket? *drops cord to go behind the TV* --A few moments later-- Jay: OK, found it! Now, where's the cord? *looks at pile of tangled cords in front of him* ...GAHHH!!! *Short: "Technical Problems" Jay buys a top-of-the-line game console, then tries to figure out how to set it up. Episode 69: "A Shadow of Himself" Pt. 1 Janus suddenly performs a complete 180 and allies himself with the villains. Psi, with the help of the others, tries to figure out just why... ~ Janus: ...You don't believe me? Seriously? I thought you lot would jump at the whole betrayal thing, you're card carrying villains, for crying out loud! Future Prof.: You're a good friend of my past self, why would you turn on him? Janus: ... Alright then... Wait a minute. (Janus sets down a device on the floor that opens up to reveal a screen that's focused on the present Professor, who is currently working on an invention.) (Janus leaves the room. A moment later, he shows up behind the present Professor and, without a word, smashes him over the head with the flat side of his sword, knocking him out cold. He walks off-screen and returns, smirking.) Janus: That work for you? *No Short Episode 70: "A Shadow of Himself" Pt. 2 Soon after it is revealed that Janus has turned evil due to a remainder of the darkness clouding his heart, he leads a full-on assault on the city. ~ Janus: (in cockpit of giant war mech) You know, Psi, this whole villainy thing is actually pretty fun. Psi: (rolls eyes) Maybe so, but as a villain, you're always going to get your ass kicked by the heroes. No exceptions. Janus: I like to think that being an ex-hero gives me some immunity. (mech punches Psi to the ground) *No Short Episode 71: "Say what?!" Deevil invents a machine, turning the entire city into a silent movie. The only way out is to go through the entire plot of the movie, but who would agree to that? *Short: S.L.U.G. hijacks the Flying Oblivion, and takes it on a night on the town. Lets hope Deevil doesn't find out. Episode 72: "Gumzilla!" One of the Professor's machines turns a large pile of Murasashi's gum into a monster. Seeing it as threat, most of the gang tries to destroy it. Murasashi, however, doesn't see it that way. She knows that it is just misunderstood. Can she convince the others to stop? *Short: Swerve teaches Manty how to play with a yo-yo. Hilarity ensues. Episode 73: "Every Gijinka Fan's Dream" The Prof makes a device that's supposed to give people instincts of animals (improved smell and hearing senses, for example) but it ends up changing humanoids into animals and vice versa (Roboguy and Crafty also become Human, BTW). When it affects several of the main cast, Aka is happy with his transformation into a human, and throws the device out the window before the Professor can reverse it! When Deevil and Kuddles get their hands on it, can the Professor and the others get it back? *Short: "Hot Soup" Manty burns his mouth on Swerve's Spicy Soup. Meaning temperature wise, by the way, so nobody realizes anything's wrong since it's so spicy. Episode 74: "I'll take that bet 'cuz dimwit's my name..." Everyone becomes irritated with everyone else's bothersome habits and tendencies. A bet is made that the many inhabitants and guests of the city can't break the mold. For example, Raizo and Kukaki can't hit on anyone, Joel and Faith can't show eachother affection, Ezekiel and the Prof can't use Techno Babble, Bola and Murasashi can't chew gum, etc.... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO WILL WIN? *Short: "Tree" Sinnet somehow gets stuck in a tree. Episode 75: "Manty and the Copiously Large Candy Store" Manty wins a diamond ticket to tour Fridian's Copiously Large Candy Store, the world's largest....candy store. 4 other citizens get the diamond tickets and tour the factory, too. Who will shine, and who will be brutally humiliated by their bothersome habits? (nope, Murasashsi isn't gonna be a Violet parody in this one, surprisingly.) *Short: Rac gets lost in Magmapolis. Episode 76: "Group Therapy" Morsque sends the other villains to see a psychiatrist to solve their individual, and group problems, so they will have an easier time working together. Unfortunatly, they aren't exactly willing to go. *Short: In Dexter's Lab fashion, Deevil creates an invention, and S.L.U.G. messes it up. Episode 77: "Darky's Done" Feeling under appreciated, Darky quits being a cop. The local theifs and criminals go on a crime spree due to his quitting. Can the gang convince Darky to be a cop again, before the whole city becomes a cess pool of crime and villainy? *Short: Manty ponders upon the meaning of life. Episode 78: "Mesmerising Memories" The citizens think back upon their earlier lives wistfully. *Short: For some reason, carrying a blue pencil becomes the latest 'in' thing. Episode 79: "Blood Beast" A failed experiment turns Kiwi into a bloodsucking vampire. Can the other citizens find a way to reverse this before he bleeds them all dry? *Short: Another mantis appears and is instantly attracted to Manty. Awkward moments are had when they see her sharpening her pincers. ~ - Manty sees her sharpening pincers - Manty: ...cd-i zelda. Episode 80: "Valentine's Day" The Professor makes a love brew, and one of 2 things happen. -Roboguy tries to help, and adds a chocolate bar. "Because nothing's sweeter than chocolate!" Unfortunately, the chocolate makes the brew mutate into a giant Cupid monster, and the gang has to defeat it, yadda yadda yadda. -A few people drink it, and we have a few love triangles going on! *No Short Episode 81: "BitF City in The City" A tiny version of BitF City grows in a rare flower in the plant shop, complete with microscopic citizens. The normal citizens go drunk with power. *Short: "Elephant" As a prank, Manty smuggles an elephant into the town. Episode 82: "Abliens From Anobber Planet! Part 1" Some Aliens crash-land in the city's park. They annoy the citizens to death, until more aliens come and kidnap the city! It's up to the nice aliens to save them. *No short Episode 83: "Abliens From Anobber Planet! Part 2" The aliens summon the rest of their planet to help them fight. Oh crap. *No Short Episode 84: "FtiB Town Part 1" The gang stumbles into an alternate universe full of their opposites! Now they have to get home. ~ Bacon: Splur? Curd: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM NOT YOUR OPPOSITE! ........ ok i am.... *No Short Episode 85: "FtiB Town Part 2" The gang has to stop their antis from destroying BitF City! ~ Roboguy: What did I miss? Manty: Nothing much. A psychotic komodo dragon leading an army of evil opposites of the citizens in order to destroy us all. Roboguy: So nothing new? *No Short Episode 86: "Oh No, A Halloween Special" The gang has a scary story contest. PLANET OF THE BACON: The gang goes on a trip through space and ends up on a plant full of creatures like bacon, only meaner. Mutant Mantis: Manty becomes a monster. A HIDEOUS MONSTER! Kiwiputer: Kiwi's mechanical arm takes over his mind and causes the world's computers to go psycho! *Short: "Candy" Manty has a candy eating contest. Episode 87: "Tourist Trap" Many, and I mean many, tourists flood into the city. These are the kind of tourists with the floppy hats, sun screen on noses, flash photography, etc. While some citizens enjoy the tourism, like Kiwi, since he's getting so much business, others have a different opinion. Things aren't made any easier when a few monsters attack the city. Oh how can this problem be solved? *Short: A mysterious ticking noise can be heard somewhere in Deevil's castle. Man, it has one nice beat to it. The villains sing to the beat. Episode 88: "Go Glargreg go!" Glargreg has had enough of a life of evil. He decides to make amends with the city, by helping out. Unfortunately, he causes more problems when he's trying to help, instead of destroy. How can the gang get out og this one? *Short: Blade manages to get into Deevil's castle, where he manages to get the bug rather annoyed. Episode 89: "March of The Mantids" Manty, after a trip to the Blood Bank, accidentally spills some mantis plasma on some of the citizens. He learns, to his horror and eventual fascination, that doing so turns them into other mantises. ~ Mantis Swerve: Manty, you gotta do something! That plasma you spilled on me has turned me into a mantis! Manty: No dip, sherlock. We should probably get you to the Professor so he can- *slips on a puddle* - the vial of plasma hits Rac on the forehead, spilling some, and lands intact on the ground, facing upwards - Manty/Swerve: OH, CRAP. *Short: The Cree and The Basement Monster become friends. Episode 90: "Life in the Fast Lane" The city is transformed into a huge kart track. Tourists come from all over the world to ride it, but not all of them have good on the mind... ~ - Manty is driving around on a kart. He looks happy at first, but his expression changes to a rather disgusted look - Manty: Why the hell am I in a car? *No short Episode 91: "Battle Royale Pt. 1" Poppy and Illia decide to hold a sparring tournament like they have back home, with a great prize which I haven't decided on yet. However, when Deevil, S.L.U.G., Kuddles and the Future Professor enter... ~ Analaya (as an announcer): Next round is Kukaki versus the Professor! YAY! Kukaki: *poses* You sure you wanna go through with this, hon? Professor: ...YES! *ker-smash* Kukaki: OH HOW CRAZY *KO'd* Analaya: And the Professor pulls off a fantastic One-Hit KO! He wins! *Short: "Sinnet's Super Sumo Smash" Sinnet and Roboguy have a sumo style fight. Episode 92: "Battle Royale Pt. 2" When Deevil, Kuddles and the Future Professor make it into the later rounds of the tournament, their intentions become clear... Okay, maybe not, but the good guys "know" something's up, and refuse to let them win! SPOILER ALERT: *They legitimately just wanted to enter for fun.* *Short: "Grudge Match" Kukaki wants a rematch with the Professor, but he's not interested. Episode 93: "Super Short Collection" A bunch of shorts. "Kuh-Rah-Tay" Jay and Murasashi engage in a friendly karate fight. "Sailing" Rac goes sailing.... with Roboguy hitchhiking along. This can't go well. "Bowling" Gaizo goes bowling, with near-catastrophic results. "The Fly" A mutant fly terrorizes Joe and Ella's shop. Strangely, they don't even call in a certain mantis to help. "Ultimate" Poppy somehow gets ahold of the Ultimateum agates. *No Short Episode 94: "MMO Mastery" Several city dwellers try their hand at some MMOs. M3505 PL0X: Darky plays Maplestory and gets harassed by noobs wanting "100 skwishi likwids pliz@@@@" How do I shot Orcs: Manty plays LotR Online and forgets what the attack button is. mi 5w0rd: ph34r 1t: Kiwi plays World of Warcraft and shows off his 'skillz' to some low levelled Rogues. The hell...: The Prof plays Runescape and soon realises how crap it is, causing him to hate all MMOs forever. *Short: During a quest, Darky meets the monster Bigfoot and proceeds to run away, terrified for his character's life. However, Bigfoot gives chase. Episode 95: "Ninja Nightmare" The City is attacked by violent ninjas wanting all of its funds. *Short: Kiwi believes himself to be Spiderman. Episode 96: "The Days of the Maze" A maze is discovered to exist underneath BitF City. The Professor, Rac, Janus, and Kiwi are selected to be sent down for exploration. But once they get lost, can they keep themselves sane, and off each other's throats? *Short: "Bored Games (Hur Hur)" Elbat challenges Sinnet to an intellectual board game. And loses. Episode 97: "Hostagey Part Un" A mad man gets control of the Professor's lab, and all of the city's functions (cause it seems that the Professor can control most things from his lab), and takes Flora and Fauna hostage to keep them from interfering. *Short: "I Shot the Sherif" Darky gets injured, leaving Jay to handle the police work. Episode 98: "Hostagey Part Deux" The gang need to devise a plan to stop the mad man from destroying the city, without endangering Flora and Fauna. But with the controls of the whole city in the villains hands, can they possibly stop him? *Short: "But I Did Not Shoot the Deputy" Jay gets injured during police work, leaving it up to the injured Darky. Episode 99: "School Days, Part 1" A government official notices most of the citizens haven't even had a proper full education, and orders them to go to school again. This turns out to be a problem, as the citizen's wacky behavior drives the teachers crazy. Meanwhile, after school, Jay and Murasashi miss the bus. While walking home, they somehow get stuck in an alternate dimension. *No short Episode 100: "School Days, Part 2" The citizens attending the school notice the somewhat evil intentions of the teacher, and go off to bust Deevil, as they think he's the one behind this. He isn't. Meanwhile, Jay and Murasashi get out of the alternate dimension, but have to go into detention for playing Hooky. *No Short Episodes 101 - 150 Episode 101: "The Snowball Effect" Manty trying to catch a party invitation fluttering in the wind turns into a huge, chaotic, dangerous adventure for the citizens, involving the possible destruction of the world. *Short: The citizens fail to realize they have missed Christmas throughout the episode. Episode 102: "Magmapolis Island" A huge blizzard hits Triglo Island, turning the whole island into one big Magmapolis. However, Deevil takes this as a chance to use the blizzard to expand the city.... onto another one! *Short: "The Great Flood" The snow melts, and the annual Great Flood comes about. Episode 103: "Shadowguy" BlackWade finds out a way to hack himself into a robot's AI system, and goes for S.L.U.G. However, he ends up in Roboguy due to a strange misfire. *No Short Episode 104: "An Island Less" Part 1 Deevil snaps and uses his most diabolical scheme yet: He sinks Triglo Island into the ocean! The citizens gear up to explore the sunken island via submarine, parodying 200,000 Leagues Under The Sea. *No Short Episode 105: "An Island Less" Part 2 The citizens theorize several ways they could pull the island back up. When they do, however, they discover Deevil's been fooling around with the city while they were gone... *No Short Episode 106: "An Island Less" Part 3 The citizens clean up the mess Deevil's made. *No Short Episode 107: "The 5th Ever Halloween Episode" Instead of 3 short stories, the citizens star in a slasher movie. *Short: Notar goes trick-or-treating with a flimsy costume. Episode 108: "Mind Screw" Deevil, feeling particularly mischievous today, shrinks himself and crawls into Jay's brain, controlling it. He then goes around the city, insulting everybody and causing grievous body harm to others. ~ Deevil: Oh great, here comes Jay's feminine partner! Let's see, how to insult a young female... Deevil/Jay: OH, HELLO MURASASHI. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! Murasashi: Um, okay...Shoot. Deevil/Jay: I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE KIDS. Murasashi: Okay, uh-WHAT? Deevil/Jay: I SAID, I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE KIDS! RIGHT NOW! Murasashi: You sicken me! *slaps Jay and runs off crying* Deevil: My evil plan is working! Everybody's starting to hate him! MUAHAHAHAHA- Kuddles: The girl has a point, you know. Deevil: Shut up. *Short: Manty creates a roller coaster in his backyard. Episode 109: "CALL NOW!!!" The citizens quickly realize that shameless advertising = money. Before long, the whole city is a greedy advertisement cesspool. But this soon gets in the way of their jobs and daily lives. Can the gang get over their greediness and return the city to normal? ~ Manty: You'll never get away with this, Deevil! Deevil: Ha! You'll never catch the Flying Oblivion Mach 28! Manty: Oh yes I will! *turns to camera* With the help of new 'Super Shoe Stench Spray!' Fights foot fungus fast! *Short: "Pop-up Toaster" When Elbat tries surfing the web, he gets swarmed with pop-ups. Anger ensues. Episode 110: "Up the Woods Without a Paddle" After the city gets infested with magical flying jellybeans (don't ask), the whole city's population is forced to camp in the woods while extermination takes place. Can they survive without their food, water, and working toilets? *Short: "Blender the Night Away" Sinnet attempts to avoid sleeping for twenty-four hours. Episode 111: "Murasashi's 5th Symphony" Murasashi attempts to create an orchestra out of the citizens. ~ Murasashi: Now, now, Basement Monster. You need to possess music skills if you want to succeed in this band! Basement Monster: Oh, I can do that! *tuns into a ghost and flies into Ralph* Ralph: OH NO YOU DI'INT! *pulls the Basement Monster out of his chest and chases him down out the door. Several disgusting sounds are heard* Basement Monster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH - walks in, eyeless, and sits down - Murasashi: Oh, my. Are you okay? Basement Monster: Yeah. By the way, you left your purse in the bus. *No short Episode 112: "Where Did Everybody Go?" When everyone goes on vacation, and they were told to leave at 6:30 a.m., Notar oversleeps, and is left all alone in the city. What happens next? Hilarity. ~ Notar: I'm all alone! Citizen: Actually, you're not alone, there are us not named citizens, but there aren't many of us at all... Notar: ALL ALONE! NO ONE IS HERE AT ALL!!! Citizen: All right, you have fun with that... *Short: Notar decides to mess with the weather forecast people. Episode 113: "A Time Travel Episode" The Future Professor's time machine malfunctions in the future, and the characters are scattered throughout time. Short:When a meme group comes to town to celebrate the Memelympics, the Professor is antagonized by Tacgnol and the Dramatic Prarie Dog. Episode 114: "Coming Of Age" Elbat discovers he's aging fast, so, in an attempt to stay "hip", he tries to be all coooool, man. ~ Trivia: Elbat's favorite food: Toasted Bran with a side of buttered saltine crackers. *Short: Sinnet all of a sudden thinks he's best friends with Notar. Episode 115: "The Rolling Phone Gathers No Grass" A cell phone containing many important documents that is owned by the Professor is stolen! Some of the heroes go to stop whoever dunit. Meanwhile, a couple of other citizens play the sport of "Narglog". *Short: After stepping through a portal gate made by the Professor, a frighteningly realistic version of Manty is created. Episode 116: "Kuddling with Kuddles" Kuddles meets a female rabbit, and instantly falls in love. We all know what happens when a mommy rabbit and a daddy rabbit love eachother so much, right? With his army of rabbits, Kuddles plans a fullscale invasion, and their just too cute to hit! Oh how will they get out of this one? *Short: One of the bunny babies ends up on Triglo, somehow, and causes panicing and paranoia...by doing nothing. Episode 117: "CSI: BitF City" There's murder afoot, and it's up to Darky to find the culprit. In a detective fashion paradying CSI, puns are made, and sun glasses are put onto our eyes. YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *Short: Swerve, Manty, Crafty, and Notar play Monopoly. Oh god... Episode 118: "Black Cat Strut" It's Friday the Thirteenth, and strange things are afoot. Everywhere the citizens go, it seems as though bad luck is following them. Notar, Rac, and Elbat don't believe it's simple cosmic energy that's screwing with their lives, and go and find the source. Couldn't possibly have anything to do with the shadowy, black, goggle wearing cat following them around, could it? *Short: "Poppyseed" Poppy buys a flower seed and attempts to grow a flower. Things go wrong, obviously. Episode 119: "Dread on Your Dead Bed" Roboguy fakes an injury so he can get more attention. Soon, though, the situation grows out of control, and everyone thinks Roboguy has a terminal illness. Once everyone shows up mourning, he'll have to make a choice between keeping the attention and having that on his conscious, or telling them and probably getting beaten up. *Short: "Barking up the Wrong Blender" Sinnet and Elbat become professional dog walkers as an attempt to make money. Episode 120: "Say Cheese" Poppy and Kukaki find a video camera. They go around recording stuff. Funnier than it sounds, considering not only are they in BitF City, after all, but the entire episode is seen from the camera's point of view. *Short: King Deevil can't find his Beef Onion Stew recipe. Somehow, MILES AWAY IN THE CITY, Marissa, Bola and Murasashi's bubblegum blowing contest triggers a Rube Golberg type event that involves a flying axe, Harrow being ignited by fire, and Darky spilling coffee on Jay, and in the end it causes Deevil to find the recipe. Episode 121: "SNOWBALL BARRAGE!!!" Analaya starts a snowball fight with Poppy, and it ends up becoming an epic fight involving all the important characters in the town at the time. ~ Valencia: HYAH! Notar: HOLY CRUD! Are they homing in on me!?! Valencia: *taps snowball* I'm enhancing my snowballs with Love Magic! *hit by unusual snowball* YAAAAAAH!!! What was in that!?! Kiwi: That snow is yellow with Bacon grease, my friend. Valencia: YAAAAAGH! *KO* *No Short Episode 122: "Dream a Little Dream" Kukaki and Illia decide to invade everyone's dreams in the middle in the night. Why? Well why not? This lets them get to know everyone better, doesn't it? *Short: Mutant bullfrogs invade Triglo, and their hungry... Episode 123: "The First Scrubs Parody Episode" The episode is seen through the eyes of the Professor, as he narrates it in Scrubs fashion, and it looks like he's having a little relationship trouble. Meanwhile, Murasashi wrote a new song, but the lyrics are not exactly that good, and she expects a response from Jay. As a third part to the story, Gaizo's age is starting to get to him, but he's not willing to admit it. The moral of these stories: either honesty, or accepting one's problems. *Short: The aftermath of the bullfrog attack. Episode 124: "The Big Debate- Santa Claus, Real or Fake? Part 1" Christmas is coming, and believe it or not, it would be Blade's very first Christmas. As the holiday approaches, Blade learns of the mysterious Santa Claus. However, he also learns of those that do not believe in the fat man. To prove his existance, Blade sets out with fellow believers Roboguy, Manty, Swerve, Raizo(Who could very well have a drunken fantasy brought to life after meeting Santa.), Poppy, Kiwi, and Notar. Notar? How odd... On a slightly related note, Deevil has captured none other than Santa himself, for putting him on the naughty list. ~ The group reaches the North Pole, finding a note left by Deevil, Dear Idiots reading this, I, King Deevil of Triglo Island, have captured that fat friendly person. He'll never be free. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Lets see how he likes being put on my naughty list. Ha ha ha ha!!!! Alright, time to...wait am I still writing this? Yeah better sto- Love Deevil *No Short Episode 125: "The Big Debate- Santa Claus, Real or Fake? Part 2" The gang of believers infiltrate Deevil's castle, and rescue Santa. Yippee! *No Short Episode 126: "Diet" Poppy goes on a diet for some reason. Notar tries to convince her it's unnecessary. *Short: The Professor decides to investigate the life forms of Triglo Island. Episode 127: "What the...?" Morqsue becomes good. He's not faking it or anything! He's actually become good! Yeah, creepy, isn't it? *Short: A new game that Roboguy wants is released, but is only stocked on the Triglo Island GameStop. Episode 128: "Cliched plot" Madame Crystal sends Joe on a mission to bring her some power crystal. Sadly, it's in the middle of Glyde's lair. *Short: Manty pulls a prank on Flora and she wants revenge. Episode 129: "Love Spell" Marissa decides to practice a new love spell while Fauna watches. It goes horribly wrong, hitting both of them. Joe is furious when he finds out about this. *Short: Joe gets a new hammock and tries to spend some time relaxing in it only to be pestered every two minutes. Episode 130: "The Stink of Defeat" After days of adventuring and going though Hell (literally), Gaizo returns to the City. But the lack of showers in Hell make it almost impossible for anyone with a nose to get within smelling range of him. Efforts are taken to try and remove such an underworldly stench. *Short: "With Cherries on Top" Notar attempts to make an ice cream sundae, but others keep barging in and adding bizarre toppings. Episode 131: "The Taste of Victory" Kiwi releases a new super smoothie at the HP Bar that everyone's addicted to. Kiwi quickly becomes filthy stinkin rich, but Swerve reveals that the smoothies are made from Gaizo's filthy stinkin socks from the previous episode. Kiwi loses everything, and must attempt to reclaim his life through a cooking contest. *Short: "Blenders n' Balloons" Sinnet turns Smart Mass into a balloon, and the two drift on an adventure through the sky. Episode 132: "I'm Scarred for Life" An experiment of the Prof. causes the entire gang to be.... GENDERSWAPPED! Hilarious Nightmare Fuel ensues. ~ Manty: Holy crap! I'M A CHIC! WHY DO I SUDDENLY HAVE THE URGE TO EAT SOMEONE'S HEAD?! *Short: "When Ryhming" Roboguy writes a poem. Episode 133: "Powerfully Transforming Strong Officers" A popular new kids show called the Powerfully Transforming Strong Officers has sweeped through the entire city. Almost everyone is into it, even the Professor. In fact, he's so into it, he makes a ray that brings TV shows to life. Everyone is so excited to meet their TV heroes. Of course with heroes, comes villains. Can they stop the corny villain with terrible costumes? *Short: "Fung Shway" Sinnet and Elbat do some remodling for their home, but it would help if they had arms. Episode 134: "Hey Illia. Illia. Illia?" The Cree follows Illia around and bugs her for a while. *Short: "Catch up" Manty tries to make up a catchphrase. Episode 135: "He's back..." Guess who's back? No, really, guess... Guess!... Give up? TRUMAN. He tries to rob the HP Bar again. *Short: "Scared of Demonesses" Truman tries to rob the HP Bar again but is too scared of Illia to go inside. So he tries all sorts of traditional Succubus killing stuff. None of it works. Episode 136: "Kukaki, Will You Marry Me?" When ANOTHER Prof. experiment goes life scarringly wrong, every male character falls ridiculously in love with Kukaki. At first, she's super excited, but then, things get...... creepy. ~ Kukaki: Wait... Why were you hiding in my closet Roboguy?! Roboguy: .....Everyone else is doing it. *Short: "You know..." Roboguy starts thinking. Episode 137: "Smarshmellow" Roboguy and Kiwi start a new food craze.... SMARSHMELLOWS! They sweep through town, until everyone gets addicted. And hungry. But Kiwi and Roboguy are runnning out of smarshmellows! *Short: "MOO" Manty thinks he's being haunted by a cow. Episode 138: "Rac's Such a Playah" Rac, being the city's official ladies-man, gets the whole city to participate in a play for Avlana. But when things go wrong, such as the costumes getting fried and the props going missing, can Rac swoop in at the nick of time and set everything right? ~ - Notar, Elbat, and Sasaru are sitting around doing nothing - - Rac burst in and screen freezes. The words "Rac Wade: Official Ladies-Man" are typed across the screen, then unfreezes - Rac: Oh, I'm glad I found you guys. You've got some necessary roles in my play! Notar, Elbat, and Sasaru: Er . . . um . . . we've got to do a . . . thing . . . at . . . a time . . . - Roboguy bursts in, screen freezes, and "Roboguy: Village Idiot" is typed - Roboguy: What are you guys talking about?! You were just saying how you had absolutely no plans going on for the next month! *Short: "What a Riot" The Games Master does stand up comedy by imitating the citizens... and other villains. Episode 139: "And I Approve this Message" The town realizes it has no mayor. As such, all the citizens run for the position! *Short: "Manty in 3-D!" Manty make the whole cast become computer generated. Episode 140: "Kiwi Kombo Platter" Kiwi starts new combo meals at HP Bar. Business is booming! But he's getting overworked! ~ Manty: Wow Kiwi, business has gone through the roof! All because of a new food-related item! Kiwi: I know, right? Lune: Isn't this the tenth episode this has happened in? *Short: "Lune: Rant" Lune breaks into the production room and argues with the real Chaso Kiwi, Darky, MooseFondue, and Thousand Island Sausage because it's not "The Lune Show" Episode 141: "BITF City's Night Out Part 1" The professor, deciding he's had way too much stress these days, takes the citizens for a mass vacation. First stop, Lois Voogas! ~ Jay: Gee, this pool is great! But where is everyone? Murasashi: Most everyone's in the pool lounge over there. I don't see Kukaki and Raizo, though. Sinnet: Oh, I've seen them. They're over there, in the hot tub. - Everyone in the pool looks over to the hot tub, their expressions turning to shock - *Short: Manty tries to gamble. Episode 142: "BITF City's Night Out Part 2" The Professor takes the gang to their next stop, Floorandlo. *Short: Sinnet has the sudden urge to take pictures with every mascot from Volt Glisley World. Episode 143: "BITF City's Night Out Part 3" The Professor takes the gang to Crawlybood! TIME TO BE A STAAAAR! *Short: Manty joins and Actor's Guild. Episode 144: "BITF City's Night Out Part 4" The Professor takes the gang to a luxury cruise. ~ Kiwi: *sees Manty shoving his head in the pool* Manty, what are you doing? Manty: Trying to drown out the memories.... Kiwi: Of? Manty: I saw the picture that Kukaki took in Lois Voogas... *Short: The gang plays volleyball. Episode 145 : "BITF City's Night Out Part 5" The Professor takes the gang to their final destination, Plaxville! Beaches, water parks, hotels, spas, rides, and LASER. TAG. *Short: Roboguy and Elbat get stuck on the roller coaster. Episode 146: "A Look into the Past- Gaizo's story" A day like any other day, but Gaizo does not see it that way. He's acting distant, and rather depressing. In the hopes of cheering him up, they get him to explain his woes. It all happened 30 years ago... Episodes that have characters explaining their pasts, with the others bringing various comments. *Short: "You got Swerved!" Swerve engages everyone in Yo Mama contests. Episode 147: "Peaceful Island" Manty, Kukaki, and Roboguy have been noticing something bizarre about the citizens. Instead of their usual facial expressions, they now all don a huge, suspicious-looking grin on their faces. They whisper to themselves when "they" (the aftermentioned trio) aren't looking, and, one day, leave the city for quite a while. What the heck? The three investigate, and figure out they've been hanging around this new, undiscovered island on the Triglo chain. What happens next? Figure it out. *No Short Episode 148: "Imperfect Couple" When Morty Mole interferes, Joel and Faith break up. And they MOPE LIKE CRAZY. Valencia requests Vena's assistance in getting them back together. Bad choice on Val's part, wouldn't you say? *Short: Notar tries to take up Fencing. He's doing well, but can he beat Rac? Episode 149: "The Stealing Game" The Games Master steals something from Vena, who is convinced (that other girl who likes the Prof) took it. So she steals something back, then the other girl hires Poppy to steal from Vena, and it develops into a free-for-all city-wide stealing war. *Short: Swerve uses Sinnet for his intended purpose... A blender. Episode 150: "A Look into the Past- Kuddles' Story" Over breakfast one morning, Mr. King Kuddles starts reminiscing about his earlier days, much to Deevil's dismay. Kuddles recounts his tale, starting before he was a king, then his corrupted climb to power, the assembling of his greatest army, his invasion on Imagination Nation, the ensuing failure, and how he finally met up with the Games Master and the other villains. Deevil contemplates ways to escape the conversation. *Short: "A True Story" Roboguy writes an autobiography, but starts making up ridiculous adventures to put in it. Episodes 151-200 Episode 151: "I See What You Did There" Blade wanders about the city on his own, spying on the citizens during their most private moments. Things don't get any better when he goes and tells everyone about them. Somebody's gotta stop that spirit. *Short: "Duck, duck, goose!" Swerve, Manty, and Poppy play duck, duck, goose. Episode 152: "I'm Scarred For Life - Glorious Return: Zoology" In attempting to fix the machine which caused the big genderswap, the Professor ends up turning everyone into animals instead. ~ Ralph and Pan are walking along one of the city's back alleys when Ralph treads on a discarded slice of pizza. Ralph: Oh, come o- Ralph disappears. Pan: What the - Pan suddenly transforms into a goat. - ffffaaaa? ~ Crafty suddenly stumbles. Looking down, he notices he suddenly has paws. And the ability to look down at them. He has become a super-advanced South Korean robotic dog. Crafty: I...I'm a dog?! Roboguy?! Pan out to show Roboguy, transformed into a yapping dog toy. Crafty: ...Makes sense. ~ SOMEONE bursts into the lab. The Professor is swinging from the ceiling. ???: Professor! Thank goodness you're a monkey! ...Never thought I'd say that. ~ A cockroach is fleeing a mantis. It is significantly faster. Deevil: *mad, mocking laughter* Manty: WHY AM I SO SLOOOOOOWWWW ~ Professor SSBOrangutan finally manages to reverse the effect, causing all gathered in the lab to return to normal. ~ Pan: Wait...Ralph didn't transform, he disappeared! Will he turn up again now? Ralph, as a maggot, had been lying on the pizza. Ralph: THE GROUND IS MADE OF TASTY OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMY - He returns to his normal self. ...Well, this is embarassing. *Short: Laundry: Manty washes his shoes (all 55 pairs), only to have them stolen. Episode 153: "Computer" The Professor has a new, super-fancy computer in his office. It has Minesweeper. Crowds of excited patrons ensue. *Short: Advertising: The villains attempt to advertise themselves. Episode 154: "A Look Into The Past-Deevil's Story" A recap of the day Deevil first invaded Triglo Island. ~ Deevil: Our land has been reclaimed, S.L.U.G. I've got nothing to live for! S.L.U.G: We could always go somewhere else, you know. Deevil: But where? Where could we go? S.L.U.G: ...Argentina? *No Short Episode 155: "Brother, Could You Spare a Thousand Grand?" Deevil goes bankrupt and becomes a street dweller. Desperate for a home, he begs the Professor for a home. Snapping, the Professor reluctantly agrees. What could happen next?.... *Short: Manty tries to punish the Professor in strange ways. Episode 156: "Coalition Castle 2" The entire city spoofs Team Fortress 2. ~ Manty-Scout: WHACK! Darky-Sniper: *shoots* You're doing it wrong, ya twitchy hooligan! *No Short Episode 157: "Giga Guy" The entire city spoofs Mega Man. ~ Prof: Dare you face the might of... PROFESSOR MAN? Super Swerve: You have a lame name. Prof: How do you know my weakness ;-; *explodes* Super Swerve: ...you have a lame weapon. *No Short Episode 158: "Mechanisms of Murder" The city spoofs Gears of War. ~ Kiwi: Oh, here comes the Kiwi-Train, motherf- Deevil: WE'RE SURROUNDED BY F****ING GRINDERS STOP SHOWING OFF ARGH *shredded* *No Short Episode 159: "Abandoned 2 Annhilation" The city spoofs Left 4 Dead. ~ Kuddles: PEELZ HERE Roboguy: I hate pills! Crafty: My friends call me Crafty! I guess you can- Roboguy: Wrong game! I hate Abandoned 2 Annhilation 2! *No Short Episode 160: Miromoso: "The Sinful Swords" The city wrap up by spoofing Muramasa: The Demon Blade. ~ Notar: I could get used to smashing enemies upwards constan- oh goddamn it, the damn thing brok- *mobbed* *No Short Episode 161: "Tournament again? This time with a twist!" Illia decides to hold another battle tournament, but with an interesting twist this time: the fights are 2-on-2, MIXED. As in teams are randomly chosen. Even more, the teams are switched after each round. Future Professor, Kuddles, Deevi and S.L.U.G. enter again and once more mean no harm, but who is this mysterious man from Merippon? *Short: Poppy lost her lucky choker during her match somehow. She tries to find it. Episode 162: The Mysterious Daiyu In the later rounds of the tournament, something is going on. The competitors are acting strangely violent, even outside of their battles. When Daiyu and his partner win the final round, none other than the announcer, Analaya, and his partner, whom I haven't decided on yet, practically go insane, and start attacking everyone! Meanwhile, Daiyu seems to have disappeared. Can anyone calm them down WITHOUT DYING? *Short: Analaya is crying because she went berserk and tried to kill everyone again. Everyone tries to calm her down. Episode 163: "Trial and Terror" It's the most busy time of year, and the HP Bar staff is overworked. Swerve decides to help out by becoming a delivery boy. But if the food doesn't reach the costumer in 30 minutes or less, it's free. Can Swerve maneuver the city's bizarre obstacles and enemies, keep the food safe, and deliver it on time? *Short: "Dinner with a Blender" Swerve's delivery is for Sinnet, so now we have the pleasure of observing his odd dining habits. Episode 164: "Science Ain't Fair" A citywide science fair is held in Professor SSBBrawler's lab. Except, because the Professor is such an outrageous smarty pants, he is denied from entering the contest. So when the citizens enter with stupid, pointless, and dangerous experiments, can he Professor restrain himself from interfering? Or at least without being noticed. *Short: "Dummy Side Up" Roboguy thinks he laid an egg. Puns and punch lines ensue. Episode 165: "Cooking with BitF City" Valencia, Bola, and Swerve try to teach other citygoers (minus those who work at the HP Bar) how to prepare their own food. Valencia makes sweets, Swerve makes soup, and Bola makes steak. You'd think the others would have experience considering they all cooked for Thanksgiving, but considering how "well" that went... ~ Swerve: Okay, we're gonna make my original Spicy Soup. He need a little chicken bro-What are you doing? Kukaki: *straight faced* Taking off my clothes. Swerve: ...Why? Kukaki: It gets hot in the kitchen. Raizo: You're hot in the kitchen. Kukaki: I am, hot, aren't- Swerve: Another word, and I stuff you BOTH in the soup! AM I CLEAR!?! Kukaki: Crystal. *Short: Ezekiel wants coffee. Roboguy tries to make it for him. Emphasis on "tries". Episode 166: "Jaw Dropping Experience" Illia takes a hit to the jaw from Morty Mole and it becomes temporarily injured. Considering biting and chewing stuff is "her very reason for existence"... *Short: Raizo flies too high up and gets a bloody nose. Episode 167: "Horror Stories" Flora decides she wants to go camping and asks her parents. Flora invites Marissa along hoping to scare her with a few ghost stories. Suffice to say, she fails miserably. Marissa tries her hand and does somewhat better. Fauna, however, manages to come up with the most horrifying story of the three, leaving Flora with nightmares and Marissa is unnerved for a bit. ~ Fauna: And so our story ends. The child was stuck in a dystopian future, slave to her twisted father and with no hope of returning back to the happy times she once knew. Flora: .... .... ... That's depressing. I do believe I'll be having nightmares tonight. That is, considering I can even sleep tonight. *Short: "Marshmallow Mania": Joe and Ella bring along quite a lot of s'more materials Episode 168: "Story of a Cave Pt. 1" Spooky decides to go on an adventure and takes Weber along. While trekking through an unnamed island, they discover a cave system. Spooky decides to head in. Of course he trips, hits his head and falls unconscious. Weber follows behind him and suffers the same fate. They wake up a few hours later and try to look for an escape. Back on the mainland, Fauna is frantically looking for the cats, nearly in tears from the loss of her beloved kittens. The entire family arrives on the island where the two felines were exploring. While searching the isle for any signs of the cats, the kids find some paw prints in the sand leading to the cave. Uncharacteristically, Flora goes to get the parents while Fauna goes into the cave and winds up falling on her butt. This hurts, but she escapes any serious harm. ~ Upon discovering the cave: Spooky: Cool, a cave. What do you thi- - A bug crawls into the cave - Spooky: A BUG!!! *Pounces at bug who is now in the cave* Weber: Wait, Spooky! Spooky: *Thud* Weber: *sigh* Looks like I'll have to go in after him. What the- - Another dull thud is heard as Weber hits the cave floor - *No Short Episode 169: "Story of a Cave Pt. 2" After wandering in the cave for some time, Fauna eventually meets up with the cats. Unfortunately, she's lost with them. The trio trek further into the cave. Losing hope as well as their general sense of direction, they see what looks like a possible way out. The exit however leads to a strange palace. The palace is brightly colored and seems to be made up of building blocks held together with mortar. After a bit of thinking, they decide that it's best they head in, despite the risk of being captured. The inside of the palace essentially amounts to an overgrown toy box. Meeting up with the "Toy Castle"'s ruler, they stay the night. During their stay, however, the castle is attacked by a giant humanoid monster made entirely out of broken old toys. After a grueling battle, Fauna and the cats prevail over the horrifying monstrosity. The noise of the fracas attracted the attention of the rest of the family. Reunited, the head back home while Fauna relates the events leading up to the battle. *No Short Episode 170: "Clipshow Clash" The citizens of BitF City are at battle with TVOBITFC (the villians of BitF City) when Swerve suddenly pulls out the "Hyperactive Paranoise" costume from forever ago. All the characters start alternating between reminiscing abou past episodes and using skills and items from them to fight. *Short: Roboguy tries to remember his own phone number. Episode 171: "Trip to Merippon" Someone from Poppy's world steals something from someone, so Poppy leads a group of people into Merippon to get it back. *Short: Manty and Jay get lost in Twilight Forest. Episode 172: "You're Looking Green" When Manty destroys a building by accident and Crafty crashes a bus by accident, people who aren't part of the gang begin to descriminate against green people. Can Laywer Kiwi and Kirb fight this injustice!? ~ Manty: The frog was right. Crafty: What? Manty: It's NOT easy being green. *Short: Manty is slowly shrinking. Episode 173: "The Blooper Show" Manty and Roboguy host the blooper show. With guest appearences by Kiwi, Kukaki, the Prof., and Crafty. ~ Blooper from Up the Woods Without a Paddle Bigfoot: GRARARGAGAGHRGA! Manty: Aaa- Wait! Phil, that's not the line! *Short: Sinnet gets stuck in the koala exhibit in the zoo. Episode 174: "The Hunt Is On!" To give himself and the others the thrill he used to receive from treasure hunting, Gaizo hides treasures all over the city, sending the gang on one big scavenger hunt. Whoever gets the most gets to claim all of the treasures for themselves. The promise of treasure gets the city into a bit of a craze. *Short: "Splur for dummies" Bacon teaches math to inter-city street punks. Episode 175: "Grocery What Now?" There seems to be no grocery stores in the city. When everyone runs out of food in their homes, and even the HP Bar, the gang needs to find someone who could open one. Deevil hopes to take advantage of this. *Short: "Hobo" A hobo sneaks into the Professor's lab. Episode 176: "A Normal Day At The Beach" Manty, after eating too much sugar at the beach, goes crazy. Jay is very amused. ~ Manty: GHJFDSSFBDFHHDSBHDSBDHSDSH *wrecking stuff* Murasashi: My god! Jay, he's destroying the beach! Do something! Jay: *highly amused* Nah. Heh heh.... *Short: Notar tries to buy an ice cream cone. Episode 177: "HeadCount" Notar becomes victim of a brainwashing social networking site. *Short: Manty and Jay play Pac-Man for the Atari 2600 with MST3K-esque snarky remarks. Episode 178: Dragons. Yay. Somehow, everyone becomes dragons. *Short: Manty tries to compliment Murasashi. Episode 179: Lune, Official Crazy An entire episode about Lune. Yay. Take a look deeper into his psychotic attitude. *Short: "It's meant to be broken" Lune explains he 4th wall to Bacon, Sinnet, and Roboguy. Episode 180: Personal Bubble Deevil tries to duplicate the effects of Murasashi's bubblegum shield and create a portable barrier. Through a screwup, he creates a barrier around Castle Deevil making it impossible to leave. ~ Deevil: Wow! I made a barrier! If it's as strong as I hope it is, WE'LL BE IMPENITRABLE!!! Now, I'll just turn it off and go out to buy an onion, *tries to turn it off* and an onion... *keeps trying to turn it off* And... *nervous* An onion... IT WON'T TURN OFF!!! *Short: Murasashi refuses to leave her bubble shield because she thinks there's a ghost. Episode 181: Sounds Fair A whole load of the Citygoers start a fair. During the events of the fair... -Marissa eats a bad corndog and gets ill. (she gets better) -The Prof makes a game booth and competes with Morsque's Trang's booth to get more customers (who cares why he has a booth?) -Truman tries to steal stuff. Swerve steals what he steals and gives it back, and somehow Truman doesn't notice. -Illia holds a pie eating contest. Somehow this goes horribly wrong. -Fauna tries to win the game where you knock over the bottles with the baseball. And maybe more. *Short: Manty tries to balance on a streetlight. Episode 182: "BitF City vs. Biological Warfare" Manty and Jay are fooling around in the Professor's new outdoor reasearch area when a SwirlPlant (the bush that produces Swirlberries) seed falls out of Jay's pocket. The seed plants itself in the ground, which, surprisingly, destroys all the nearby plantlife. The Professor, shocked, discovers that the plant is an extremely invasive species when not in Triglo soil. But, it's been revealed that Deevil's been spying over this incident. He invents a new cannon that shoots bombs that scatter SwirlPlant seeds. He fires it, and the entire continent of Australia (or wherever BitF City is) is covered in the seed, destroying the continent's ecosystem. The Professor, now in a full-fledged panic, asks for Manty and Jay for advice. They reveal that all the seeds have a "mother plant", and they must destroy all 5 of them to kill the others. The Professor creates a party of most of the people in the city. They start trekking southwards, and soon find the first Mother Plant. They destroy it, and move on to the north. Manty, Jay, and Murasashi are seperated from the group and lost in the desert. Manty finds the second Mother Plant, and eats a Keroita SwirlBerry (which are known for it's hallucinogenic properties). He suffers from an extremely bizarre hallucination. When the effects of the berry wear off, it it revealed that the Professor and his group has found them. They move on. Rac wanders off, and is attacked by BlackWade. A battle ensures, and Rac is mortally wounded before the group comes and repels BlackWade away. They find the third Mother Plant where he was standing. The Professor modifies a radar system of his to find the two remaining Mother Plants. It is revealed that one is in Merripon, and the other is the one that accidentally fell out of Jay's pocket. The Professor travels to Merripon with Swerve's characters to destroy the Mother Seed. The remaining characters return to the city, where they find Deevil in a huge mech. They destroy it. THE END BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY ~ Manty: Woah, Jay...what's going on? Jay: Um, nothing really. What? Manty: Jebus on a stick! The world is all wiggly and colorful! I'm seeing spots and... - Jay and Murasashi turn into spoons that fly towards the sky. Things get weird - Manty: WOAH! It's like some mental patient's back tattoo! *No Short Episode 183: "Comic Relief My Foot!" Roboguy, tired of his piers calling him a comic relief character (whatever that is :P) decides to prove himself by going on a quest of epic proportions. And so he does. Roboguy journeys deep into the neighboring mountains, where it is rumored that odd creatures slumber. A tale unfolds, one of excitement, bravery, betrayal, and heart ache. Prepare to venture where no one has gone before: into Roboguy's one and only serious role. *Short: "What's a Yoga?" Master Morty Mole attempts to calm himself through yoga. Episode 184: "5, 24, 9001, HIKE!!!" The citizens engage in a game of good ol' fashion football. Numerious cases of physical humor ensue. ~ Professor: Who would ever play such a barbaric game? - Poppy tackles Professor at top speed - *Short: "Identity Crisis" After a bizarre foosball accident, Blade ends up inhabiting Elbat. Episode 185: "Just Shoot Me" During the BitF City Health Fair, Manty and Deevil enter an anonymous DNA Match Testing Booth. When they test positive for blood relation, the Professor breaks to them the bad news: The are brother and sister. Creepy. As Manty copes with finding out he's Deevil's little brother, Deevil starts trying to adapt to womanhood with the help of Swerve's female characters. *Short: "Poppy Pop" Poppy is soda addicted. Episode 186: "Earth Day!" The citizens help pick up trash on the beach on Earth Day. Let's just say it involves opened relationships, lots of drama, and a couple of murders. *Short: Manty sets Poppy's house in Merripon on fire. Episode 187: "IT BUUUUUURNS!" A poster with a list of... FAN PAIRINGS is hung up and enlarged in the center of the city. Everyone is disturbed. Idiocy ensues. *Short: "Cat Scan" Jay becomes alleric to cats. Episode 188: Dark Signs of What is to Come A mysterious man enters the city. Sure this doesn't seem episode worthy at first, but when a series of murders occur, something is up. Who is this man? Why is he here? Maybe one of the characters know... *Short: Roboyguy contemplates the meaning of life. And the world nearly ends. Episode 189: Love Sinks Joe manages to forget his and Ella's anniversery, and she's not too happy about this. To help the lovelorn husband get back onto good terms with his wife, the gang rents out a boat, and go on a love cruise around the ocean. Although this cruise manages to bring out the worst in all of the couples. Lets hope they settle their problems before things get too out of hand. *Short: "Stand Up" Manty attempts stand up comedy. Episode 190: "MAAAKEOVER!!!" Kuddles is sick and tired of everyone being so unafraid of him. So all the other villains pitch in to help toughen up his look. ~ Kuddles: Argh, I'm sick and tired of being called 'Little Fluffykins' by my arch rivals... Games Master: Sounds like what you need is... a MAAAKEOVER!!! Deevil: Oooh, I'll do his hair! Morqsue: I call nails! *Short: "'Splosions" Manty and Sinnet attempt to make amazing fireworks displays. Episode 191: "The Mysterious Mystery of the Restauwasn't (AKA: Curry Binge)" An Indian restaurant appears in the city overnight. Everyone decides the best way to investigate is to go and have a massive meal. Fire-breathing and obesity ensue. *Short: Smooth Jazz: King Deevil turns on the radio. Everyone else on Triglo Island likes the music far better than he does. Episode 192: "Metal Munchies" Robots live in the city. Robots are made of metal. Glyde eats metal. I think the rest can be pieced together rather nicely. Roboguy, Crafty, Sinnet, and Elbat have become targets for Glyde's lunch. Lets hope someone stops that dragon. *Short: "Hobo Again" The hobo that snuck into the Professor's lab managed to get into Deevil's castle. Episode 193: "Starry Artists" A few members of the crew (Rac, Poppy, Kukaki and Roboguy, maybe more) decide to draw up some sort of manga style comics. The comics all seem to reflect their personalities: Rac's is an action shonen, Poppy has a dramady, Kukaki gets hentai (ew), and Roboguy has a slice of life comedy comic. None of them are doing too well. *Short: Manty reads Roboguy's finished comic once it's been worked on a while. Funny reactions galore. Episode 194: "Arma-game-on" The inhabitants of the City are turned against one another... once they realize that they prefer different game consoles. Which shall prevail: the WorkStation, the W Box, or the Woo? *Short: "Clowning Around" Poppy believes a street performing clown is spying on her. Episode 195: "You Can't Prove Nothin!" The Professor creates a robot who looks just like him in order to avoid Kukaki. But once the robot malfunctions, Kukaki believes that she has killed Professor SSBBrawler. Being thoroughly freaked out, Kukaki attempts to stay sane and hide the body. Hilarity ensues, I hope. *Short: "Dictionary Who?" Sinnet demonstrates everything you can do with a dictionary. Besides reading it. Episode 196: "Morty McFly" Master Morty Mole takes Kuddles's UFO for a joyride, but something goes horribly, horribly wrong. Soon enough, Morty is traveling through time, glancing bits and pieces of the history of the heroes, villains, and everything in between. *Short: "That's Rather Unfortunate" Gaizo throws his back out while giving chase to Jacovi. Episode 197: "The Semi-Far Future Part 1" Notar is sent twenty years into the future. The City, however, is now mostly destroyed and ruled by the villains of the RP. Notar then gets involved with a rebel group that plans to take out the villains. *No Short Episode 198: "The Semi-Far Future Part 2" Notar leads the group through the villains' obnoxiously large headquarters. The group takes out the villains, only to turn out that the villains were being led by someone else. Notar's future self. It turns out Poppy died in some horrible accident, causing Notar to go mentally insane, and turning evil and all that. He eventually goes back in time, and saves Poppy from the death she would have had had Notar not been there to save her. *No Short Episode 199: "Filler of Filler" The previous filler episodes combine into one large filler episode. *Short: Notar attempts to learn how to juggle with Roboguy as his teacher. Episode 200: "Epic Recap Time" The cast (everyone except for Kukaki) recap all that's happend up to that point. Why not Kukaki? Because it's Kukaki, and do you really want her to recap it for you? *No Short Episodes 201 - 250 Episode 201: "Solidarity" Tired of being treated poorly for their...'inclinations', Kukaki and Raizo discover the Chivalrous Association for Lecherous Fellows (CALF), a transdimensional secret society for perverts, leches and other sexual weirdos. *Short: "Bugs" Thousands upon thousands of creepy-crawlies infest the city. Episode 202: "My Stories!" The entire gang, minus a few people, become obsessed with a soap opera. *No Short Episode 203: "Power to the Playstation" The City, for an inexplicable reason, gets an enormous delivery of Playstation 1 consoles and games. Oddly enough, when Darky takes a PS1, all the Spyro games for it disappear around the same time, annoying the residents. Darky is not seen for days, which is equally curious. *Short: There's a sudden vogue for grilled cheese. Episode 204: "Earache" Someone invites a heavy metal band to the City. After a ear-ripping concert, a few residents want to have a go. Creating the band 'Earshredders', they make a few songs and do a gig for the residents. The results were described by critics as 'deeply upsetting', 'extremely confusing', 'I'd rather have a hippopotamus bite off my gentleman's area that continue listening to this' and 'some people are just sick, including these losers' *Short: Manty discovers how he hears without ears. Epsiode 205: "Freaky Flashback" Darky somehow flashes back to his days as a soldier, which is quite possibly the most dangerous thing he could ever do. Taking a shotgun to hand, he ends up challenging every resident he comes across to give him their name and rank or be shot. Others have to a) discover why he's flashing back and b) stop him. *Short: Edible ties become a hit. Episode 206: "When Worlds Collide Part 1" Earth's heading for a head on collision for Mars, and if contact with the two planets are made, then both planets are screwed. The citizens and the Martians will just have to put their differences aside, and save their planets. First, what is casuing this problem? *No Short Episode 207: "When Worlds Collide Part 2" The citizens and Martians try harder and harder to stop the collision. While one team goes out to investigate who is behind this, another team stays in the city to help the Professor and the Martian scientists to build a mahine to stop this. The group searching for the cause manage to find out who is responsible for this: some mysterious man, who had entered the city before. This man... One of the citizens definetly knows him. *No Short Episode 208: "When Worlds Collide Part 3" The first group fights the mysterious man, while the Professor's/Martian invention does its work. The invention is a success, and the worlds slowly return to their original places. In the end, the mysterious man gets away, vowing to return. *No Short Episode 209: "They See Me Rollin'" A car dealership moves into the mostly carless city. Many people get custom made cars. Unfortunatly, people are a little too impatient to get behind the wheel, and they drive on the road without a license... or the knowledge of driving. Darky's gonna have his work cut out for him... *Short: "Hobo Thinks" The Hobo attempts to figure out what exactly is going on in the current plot. Episode 210: "A Fantastic Day" Everyone in the city is just having a great day. Darky gets to beat up several too-dumb-to-live criminals, Murasashi witnesses a gum truck crash and is trampled by it's contents, Manty and Jay watch Deevil getting beat up by the Triglo Bird Of Terror, Blade gets to jump on a trampoline again, and Notar gets the weather just right, among other things. *No Short Episode 211: Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow Kuddles goes missing, so the villains search for him. Meanwhile, the hobo goes around town trying to get a job. *No Short Episode 212: "Everything's Fine. Nothing to See Here." After seeing the doctor, Gaizo learns he's recently gotten high blood pressure. He needs to go through at least five days of no stress, or he'll have a heart attack. Everyone needs to make sure he's oblivious to Deevil's current invasion, which just happens to have a five day plan. Who'da thunk it? *Short: "Midnight Games" The Games Master screws with Kuddles's mind at night, making scary noises, things like that. Episode 213: "Wrestling" For some reason, the Professor teaches the citizens how to wrestle. Manty, Kukaki and Raizo drive the citizens crazy. *No Short Episode 214: "Lock Down" Joseph accidently uses his powers and locks his whole body in place, making it impossible for him to move. But instead of the other citizens trying to help his condition, they take advantage of it. Joseph being used as a coatrack, nutcracker, etcetera ensues. *Short: "Family Feud" Xavier and Iramo both attempt to claim the world record for fastest solving of a rubix cube. Episode 215: "Boogey in the Family City" A disco opens up in downtown BitF City, attracting all the hippest citizens. Before long, Roboguy has claimed his rightful spot as King of Dance. Many try to dethrone him, and all fall before his amazing ability to 'get down' and 'shake his groove thing.' *Short: "Clubbin'" Notar takes Poppy on a date to the disco. Awkwardness ensues. Episode 216: "Clothing Calamity" After a slime monster invades the city, everyone's clothes become dirty, sticky, and disgusting. They all go to wash their clothes, but there happens to be only one dry cleaner in the city. So the obvious happens, and everyone's clothes are swapped. Some people learn to like their new duds, but others will do whatever it take to get their old clothes back. ~ Professor: Kukaki, if you don't give me back my lab coat, so help me I will smite you down right here and now. Kukaki: I dunno, I kind of like it. It gives me that 'hot teacher' look. *Short: "Dry Clean Only?" The Peluchesaur goes shopping for a washing machine big enough for himself. Episode 217: "Lamp the Lizard" Peluchesaur is kept locked up so people can beat him up easily for Peluchesaur hats, which are taking the City by storm. Peluchesaur hates humanity even more. *Short: Manty gets a Rattata and a mobile phone for his birthday, in which he adds everyone's numbers. You can see where this is going... Episode 218: "Marooned Mantis" The City is so infuriated with Manty's Rattata antics, they dump him on an island far, far away from the City. *Short: The short-lived City metal band reforms, now doing smooth jazz. Critics now describe it as 'horrific'. Episode 219: "404 ERROR, COMPUTER NOT FOUND" The Professor's computer mysteriously disappears. Notar, Darky, Valencia, Joel and Faith try to help him find it. Where oh where could it be? *Short: Valencia loses her iPod. Episode 220: Random days All sorts of stuff happens... -Fauna and Flora try to catch a balloon that they dropped. -David and Kiwi play a game of cards. -Mimik spars with Swerve. -Avlana loses a picture she took of Rac and tries to find it. -Murasashi and Analaya try to find a store that has Rainbow Cookies in stock. *No Short Episode 221: "The Beginning 1/2" All of the citizens are told to come to town hall for a history lecture. Reluctantly, everyone goes. At town hall, there is a mysterious old man with films from the first days of the city. Could this man actually know everything about the history of BitF City? A video is played about the heroes who created the city. *Short: "Rock, Paper, Boom" Mr. King Kuddles creates a new and explosive way to play Rock, Paper, Scissors, but no one will play with him. Episode 222: "The Beginning 2/2" The old man shows how the city was back in the early days. This video, however, seems a bit odd. Almost, like you are inside of it . . . all of the people watching find themselves transported back in time when the city was but a week old. They are soon arrested for witch-craft and put in jail. Can they be saved? And what about the old mysterious man? *Short: "How to Enjoy The City" Roboguy and Crafty team up with Manty to show viewers the best way possible to enjoy the city. Episode 223: "Sick Day" A bad case of the Flu sweeps through BitF City, and David is the only doctor uneffected (he says he's immune to disease. I don't buy it). Hilarity and missing livers galore. *Short: Manty pretends he's not sick even though he is. David is determined to prove that Manty IS sick so he can treat him. Episode 224: "A light in the night" A heavy fog rolls in on the city. On the streets, it's difficult to see your own hand in front of you. A mysterious light is also shining some ways out into the ocean. It pierces the fog, providing some light. A few of our heroes go out to find it, but never return. The only heroes left in the city after that are the Professor, Gaizo (and Blade), Kiwi, Rac, and Kukaki. Can they find a way through the fog and save their friends? *Short: "Fun with Fire" Roboguy gets his hand on a lighter. Hilarity ensures. Episode 225: "Puppeteering" Ralph and Kukaki get together to use their powers for mischief and mayhem. Until they run out of pranks to pull and turn on each other... *Short: Invisible Science! - as part of said mischief and mayhem, Manty's body now copies the movements of the Professor exactly. He just can't keep his claws still... Episode 226: "If You're Happy and You Know It..." Mr. Happyman effectively takes control of one person from each couple in the city, and uses this advantage to ruin all the relationships within the city, before releasing his control over them. The citizens must then do anything they can to repair their relationships with their partners. ~ Raizo: *drunk* Hey babe. You wanna . . . make out? Kukaki: *grinning creepily, grabs Raizo's beer bottle and breaks it on his head* Raizo: AUGH! Harsh, much! *bleeding profusely* *Short: "Substitute Goat Man" Pan accidently takes a job as a substitute teacher for kindergarten. Episode 227: "Skyward" Gaizo ties hundreds of balloons to his home for a trip around the world for some reason, probably as a stress release or something. What he did not expect was that a certain mantis snuck into the house to join him on this trip. The two end up in an abandoned jungle of Triglo where they stop Deevil from stealing a rare bird for his dinner. No onions were present in this episode. *Short: "E-Bay" The Cree sells Ralph's stuff on E-Bay. Episode 228: "Fusion Confusion" The Prof. tries to combine a Panda and a baby seal, per Fauna's request. It ends up fusing the two together. Creepy. On a side note, the blast that fuses them also fires to Triglo, fusing Morsque and Kuddles into Morskuddles. *Short: Fixed: The villains try (and fail) to seperate Morsque and Kuddles. Episode 229: "Morskuddle's Big Adventure" Still fused together, Mourskuddles goes on an adventure/villainous rampage. He is stronger than you'd expect. ~ Mourskuddles:WE ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER BEFORE! Now you die... Uh... who are you again? Joseph: Joseph! How do you not know that?! *No Short Episode 230: "I'm Scarred For Life - The Revenge of the Genderswap" It's baaaAAAaaaack. This time the genderswaps get even more hilarious and nightmare fuely. ~ Cree: You look.... different. Ralph: What are you talki- Oh crap. *No Short Episode 231: "Dandelions" From being attacked and rebuilt so many times, the lab is developing more than a few cracks in the stonework. And where there are cracks, there are dandelions. And where there are dandelions in close proximity to wierd science, there are...giant, foul-mouthed, carnivorous dandelions? *Short: As Boss Dander Promised - When the dandelion menace is defeated, they declare they will return next summer. Cut ahead a year...by which time the gigantism has worn off. Episode 232: "Prof Possessed" When the Professor begins acting strangely, there is reason to believe he is possessed by something. ~ Prof: So, what's wrong with me? Kukaki: Handsome, you may be possessed by a ghost... Prof: Oh, crud... Bola: Actually, it may be a Lemure, even. Prof: Oh man, I'm creeped out. Kukaki: Maybe even an Incubus or Succubus... Prof: NO FREAKING WAY. I'M NOT PARTICIPATING IN THIS EPISODE ANYMORE. *Short: "My Soda" Rain and Anom fight over a can of soda. Episode 233: "Club Sandwich" Valencia comes into town wearing a "Heart Heart Club" badge. This gives everyone the idea to start their own clubs and stuff. *Short: "Badgeless" Marissa loses her own Heart Heart Club badge. Episode 234: "Analaya's Bedtime Story" Analaya hurts herself and has to stay in the lab's infirmary. When she asks Poppy to tell her a bedtime story, she Swerve and Roboguy are ecstatic about the idea, but Notar, Crafty and Avlana would much rather do other things. -Poppy is the Princess of the Flower Fairies. -Notar is Prince Bolt of the Sunstrom Kingdom. -Roboguy is Sergeant Goodcop. -Crafty is Lieutenant Badcop. -Avlana is the Ice Sage. -Swerve is DARKLORD ORANGE, the story's main villain. *Short: Dont Press the Button - Manty is trapped by Deevil. He's put in a room with nothing but a button that triggers some sort of deathtrap when he presses it. Can Manty wait long enough to be saved by resisting temptation? Episode 235: "LIGHTS OUT!" The power goes out in the lab because of a thunderstorm. Baru, Sasaru, and the Prof get trapped in an elevator, Avlana and Lom end up needing to take the stairs FROM THE BOTTOM FLOOR, Rain; Kukaki; and Illia all test their superior night vision, Manty and his Ratatta try to find Jay and Rac, and meanwhile Roboguy and Crafty look for a quarter they dropped. Short: "Hypnosis" Kukaki tries her hand at Hypnosis. She's surprisingly bad at it. Episode 236: "BATTER DOWN! (AKA the Standard Baseball Episode)" The villians challenge the city to a baseball game with the lab and an Ultimateum Agate up at stake. ~ Prof: I, of course, will be pitching. Analaya: OOH! OOH! Prof: What? Analaya: I think Murasashi, Bola, or Marissa should pitch because the bubblegum makes them look professional! Prof: ...I'm going to ignore that. LATER... Prof: I hurt my arm on that one... Bola, take the mound. Bola: Gotcha. *blows a bubble* Morty: Whoa. She has bubblegum. She must be a professional. *Short: Little League - Analaya tries to play baseball. (She's a cheerleader in the actual episode, not a player) Episode 237: "Angela Jolie" Ninko and Mimik compete to see who Angela likes best between them. *Short: Hobochat - Swerve chats with the hobo. Episode 238: "Professor Kukaki" When Kukaki reveals the reason Raizo isn't dead from brain damage or liver failure after drinking so much (she's using medimagic to repair any damage caused), she's regarded as a medical genius. The Professor and his medic become jealous. *Short: "Prank" Harrow tries to frighten or otherwise prank Illia. Episode 239: "Indigo's Everian Study" Indigo Peaceman, a biologist and Bio Teacher from Merippon, decides to do a study on Everians. He doesn't know if the Professor would agree to being examined, so he just spies on him instead. *Short: Evilosity - Kukaki and Illia devise a test that determines how evil a person is. (Not really how evil they are, but personality wise, just for fun) Episode 240: "Culinary Contest Part 1" Kiwi runs out of food. And somehow, his legs got stuck in another dimension. Don't ask. So he holds a contest. Whoever can gather all the ingredients on his list first eats free for a year at the HP Bar. Everyone, even the villains, joins in. ~ Manty: So, your entire bottom half is stuck in another dimension? Kiwi: Yep. Manty: So... how do you go to the bathroom. Kiwi: ... ~ Swerve: Ok, number 45 on the list. We need the meat of a "Cholocholo Bear". Any ideas guys? - SILENCE - Swerve: Guys? *Sees the shapes of Kukaki and Notar inside of a snake.* ...Crap. *Short: "Left Out" Lune missed out on the contest's sign ups, so he tries to sabotage some of the teams. Episode 241: "Culinary Contest Part 2" The contest continues, and things get more difficult. ~ Manty: What the hell is a "Lupar Berry"? Jay: *His head is being bitten by a giant carnivorous strawberry.* I think I found it. ~ Poppy: So... Why are we on a team with Kuddles? Roboguy: SIMPLE! *Points to Kuddles, who is being swallowed by a two headed big chicken* LIVE BAIT! Kuddles: I'll get you two for this! *Short: Armed and Dangerous- Illia, Prof., and the Hobo aren't imformed when the contest ends, so they fight a giant spider. With three heads. Episode 242: "Joseph and Smac in: Divorced!" Joseph gets tired of Smac, and yells at him. This causes Smac to become depressed and leave the city. Then bad stuff happens. Life lessons and dolphin-based weaponry ensue. *Short: "FAQ" Lune answers veiwer questions. Episode 243: "City Talk" Some characters start a talk show, but most of the original characters don't join in. This leaves the show up to Valencia, Lune, Roboguy, Joseph and Smac, Raizo... and the Hobo? ~ Roboguy: And here's Lune with the weather. Lune: Weather? This is a talk show! THERE IS NO WEATHER SEGMENT! Roboguy: So get out your umbrellas! *Short: "Villain TV" The villains have a short-lived talkshow of their own. Episode 244: "Speedin' n' Readin'" Crafty buys a new book and tries to read it, but finds this extremely difficult in a city with so many distractions. Will Crafty find some peace and quiet? Will the book live up to its rave reviews? Are dramatic questions truly necessary for such an episode? *Short: "Face Placed" Marou's face gets stuck in a creepy grin, keeping him unable from expressing his emotions. Episode 245: "Eco-Freako" Analaya watches a documentary on the environment, then becomes obsessed with making everything as eco-friendly as possible. She recruits some citizens to her cause . . . and just annoys some others. ~ Analaya: Hey Mister Robot! What's your fuel source? Crafty: Huh? Oh, I just eat food like everyo- Analaya: No! You're hydro powered now! *pushes Crafty off a cliff and into the ocean* Roboguy: Huh. Guess he forgot he could float. *Short: "S.U.C.K." Harrow, Bacon, and Smac hold the first meeting for the Small Underappreciated Creature Kin. Episode 246: "Whatever Bloats Your Boat" A famous fast food chain sweeps through the city. Not only does it put local eateries like the HP Bar out of business, but it causes a large majority of the citizens to become unhealthily over weight. It's up to Kiwi to stop the fast food chain before it makes all his friends obese, and before it shuts down the HP Bar for good. *Short: "Wild Mass Hugging" Sinnet tries to hug everyone in the city. Episode 247: "Salesmen" After a cat burglar steals almost all the money in the city, a few people get jobs as door-to-door salesmen. ~ - Manty knocks on Raizo's door - Raizo: What? Manty: Sir, what if I told you I had a product that could change your life? A product that could put a smile on your wiener? Say hello to- Raizo: GIVE ME TWENTY. *No Short Episode 248: "Alter Egos" Alter egos are the new hot thing around town. Pretty soon, nobody can tell who's who anymore. Uh-oh. *Short: Jay drinks too much lemon-Lime Gatorade and becomes Mr. SuperGangstaYa'll Man. Episode 249: "The Squigglies" Roboguy forms a super-kiddie band named *title*. Guess who joins? *No Short Episode 250: "Birthday Blues" It's Murasashi's birthday and some of the characters decide to throw her a surprise party. It goes horribly wrong when she runs off in fright. Marisa and Fauna decide to make her a cake(bubblegum flavored, kinda strange, but still...). *Short: Lily overindulges on cake and ice cream and winds up gaining (more)weight. She tries several exercise routines in order to lose the excess pounds. Sadly, she's still struggling to slim down. Episodes 251 - 300 Episode 251: "Space Case" Fauna decides to practice up on other aspects of her illusions, such as replicating smells and textures more accurately. What she winds up doing is creating another world. What will become of this bizarre new land? *Short: Manty and Flora decide to see who's the fastest in the city. Mass havoc is unleashed as the two tear up the town in order to win. Episode 252: "Always" The town gets hooked on a game called "Cyborg Narwhal Invasion". Uh oh. *Short: "Manty's Ratata" Manty gets a Ratata. Episode 253: "Global Warming" Raizo and Manty unintentionally warm the sun by 0.005 degrees Fahrenheit (Don't ask) which causes the weather freaks to go wild on the city. *Short: "Animal Wrongs" A PETA-like group tries to take Manty away from Jay. ~ Jay: "Wh-HE'S NOT MY PET! HE'S JUST SOME TALKING INSECT DUMBASS WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY FRIEND! Animal Rights Guy: ...Talking? - Everyone turns to Manty - Manty: Chirp. Episode 254: "The Q is Silent" Manty enters a spelling bee. ~ Announcer: Your word is... Go. Manty: Go... G-A-U-X. Go. *No Short Episode 255: "Psycho Filler" Lune has a filler episode starring him, Harrow, Jay, and Raizo. ~ Raizo: *Drunk* So... what do we do in... hic... a filler. Lune: This. *Throws a giant hippopotamas at Raizo.* *No Short Episode 256 "That's Just Gross" The lab is full of experiments, so the Prof. empties some waste into the river that leads into the city. Mutations abound. *Short: "Hobo Power" The hobo gets mutated into a super hero. Episode 257: "Apocalypse Some Unconfirmed Time in the Far Future" A meteor is headed towards the city... It will demolish the entire city if it isn't stopped! Unfortunately, with the intelligence of the 3 Professors, King Deevil, Ezekiel Edgegray, and the Cree together, they can't divert the path... They decide to throw a big end of the world party, so to speak. After the party ends... Just before the meteor enters the atmosphere... Another meteor flies into it and they're both demolished, saving the world... That's cool and all, but now there's so much trash around from the party...! *Short: "Super awesome attack" Raizo learned a devastating new spell he wants to show off, but nobody's interested. Episode 258: "The Big Leave" Simply put, Manty and Jay leave the town. Forever. Sinnet and Elbat panic, while nobody else seem to care. *Short: A Where Are They Now? montage of Manty and Jay. Episode 259: "A Deevil's Day Afternoon" Once King Deevil finds that he is missing any archenemies to fight, he becomes a fat lazy slob who does nothing but eat onions and hit on woman. S.L.U.G. decides to set up a game show to decide who would be a good archenemy for Deevil. Many people enter, either by their own free will, or by being lured into the show, with S.L.U.G. acting as host, judge, and executioner. *Short: "What's in a Name?" The Professor attempts to teach the citizens how to pronounce his name. Episode 260: "Fanterra's Finale" A dangerous villian from Fanterra who has shown up in the past, named Daiyu, appears and uses his supernatural persuasion to get everyone to fight eachother. Roboguy, Crafty, Sinnet and Elbat are the only ones not persuaded. They essentially need to exhaust their allies to snap them out of it. (Murasashi is a separate case, however; she is persuaded to contemplate suicide, but Sinnet, Roboguy, and Erin (Murasashi's trainee who came to the city because Murasashi was training her) cheer her up) After most of the city is returned to normal, they go after Daiyu and chase him back into Fanterra. Sasaru, Morty Mole (if he qualifies as a city member...), RacWade and Analaya(wut) are esesentially hopeless boss fights, for different reasons. (Sasaru is too proud to give in, Morty Mole is too violently minded, RacWade; ironically; because he's so strong willed, and Analaya for a different reason; she's essentially on a highly toxic psychopathic rampage like the time her familiar was killed) After Daiyu is chased off, the "hopeless bosses" calm down. *Short: "Phone Call" Murasashi tries to reach Jay over his cell phone. Episode 261: "261" Original name, huh? Well, this is a "Where Are They Now?" episode for Manty and Jay and the other Trigloians. Manty and Jay have gotten a job reviewing bad video games, Sinnet and Elbat decided to escape, and end up on the same island as Manty and Jay. The Basement Monster is living in Manty and Jay's cellar, renamed the Cellar Creep, and is serving as a pet of some sorts. S.L.U.G lives next door to Manty and Jay, and.... hard to explain, but is the leader of an underground craps league, in which the Cellar Creep and Jay join. Deevil, avoiding the oncoming apocalypse, decides to move to Minnesota and live his life owning a Krispy Kreme. (His onion flavored donuts actually went very well) Glargreg moves to Earth and is now directs toothpaste commercials, Jims is working as a clerk in a Wal-Mart in South Dakota, and Truman becomes the president of Bolivia. Goronzar has gone feral, Magmapolis melts, Deevil's Castle falls, and Scott takes over Deevilopolis Ruins and becomes an evil overlord. Overall, the Trigloians are doing well without the city. *No Short Episode 262: "The Pros vs the Cons" The convicts escape from Darky's Jail, and Darky, Roboguy, Lune, and a few other citizens have to beat them in a fair soccer match. ~ Lune: This episode's name is a REALLY bad pun. Roboguy: What. *No Short Episode 263: "CSI BitF City" Parodies abound. Of cop shows. With the main characters, Rac, Darky, Kiwi, Crafty, and because nobody else volunteered, Avlana. They'll solve some crime. A murder, let's say. ~ Suspect: I needed to hide the body! I owed him! Kiwi: Well, *takes off sunglasses* now you owe time. Roboguy: *In the background* Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh! *No Short Episode 264: "Baby Daze?" Looks like somebody's gonna have a baby, and the lucky mother is.... wait... Crafty? Could this be some sinister plot? Or this just some disturbing prank? ~ Crafty: What... how... I mean I... Roboguy: Yeah I mean, I thought I'd be the pregnant one here. *Short: Ralph goes clothes shopping. And then the world nearly ends. Episode 265: "Stone Eyed Glares" The inhabitants of the city are all slowly turning to stone, one by one. As the gang is being petrified, it's up to Xavier to come up with a remedy, before he too is solidified. *Short: "Young Again" Roboguy challenges Gaizo to an obstacle course on a nearby playground. Episode 266: "Street Repairs" All of the streets and sidewalks of BifF City are being torn up and repaved by a generous company. What will our heros do without the use of the roads? *Short: "Hidden Fun" Someone sets up a hidden camera in the living quarters of Crafty and Roboguy. Come see what our two favorite robots really do all day! Episode 267: "You is what you am" It's Halloween and everybody's dressing up. Disgusted with the ritual that is Halloween (and I think he's just plain bored I dunno), Cale summons a witch, who turns the citizens into whatever they are wearing. Now they've got to reverse this spell, and beat that witch. *Short: Roboguy opens a haunted house on whatever abandoned part of Triglo we can use. Episode 268: "Playwrongs" Roboguy tries to organize a play for the city. This goes about as well as you'd expect and to make matters worse, he's landed himself into trouble with the owner of the theater. Naturally, it's up to the others to get him out of trouble. *Short: Tired of dealing with the constant threats to the city, Crafty decides to head to Fauna's world (with Roboguy tagging along, much to his chagrin). Episode 269: "One Thing Leads to Another" It's the most unfortunate thing. A member of the city comes out of a shop with a box of 'Fragile Goods' when he trips over a crack in the pavement. The box flies through the air and hits another member of the city, of course, carrying an explosive box of goods. His box goes flying through the air and detonates right in the middle of rush hour. This causes a big commotion. Our heroes try to calm the situation, but a number of similar situations occur. Can this problem be solved in a civil way? *Short: "Narrations" A few of the city villains gather on top of a building and start narrating the outburst of accidents below, in sports announcer form. Episode 270: "Lose the Stuffing" This episode takes place after Shnookums has attempted a robbery and was easily defeated by the heros of the City. Shnookums is rather beat up and wandering the back alleys when he happens upon Cale. The fight, and the commotion draws the attention of none other than the Cree. When Cale pulls his soul-stealing gourd and attempts to use it on Shnookums, Cree intervenes, and after a confusing and brief scuffle, the end result appears to be that the Cree has been trapped within the gourd, which was then swallowed by Shnookums. Amazingly, this bizarre happening has given Shnookums the ability to absorb others and then use their abilities for his own nefarious purposes. And his first nefarious plan? Revenge. *Short: "SCIENCE" Xavier and Iramo attempt to teach the viewers about SCIENCE, but they keep getting in each others way. ~ Xavier: Welcome to our show kids! Iramo: It's time to learn about the greatness of SCIENCE and what it can do for yo- Xavier:*shoves Iramo out of the way* Let's start with an experiment, shall we? *Camera pans to balloon* Here we have a simple balloon, floating in the- Iramo:*pushes Xavier off-camera* Simple, right? Here's how it works. The stuff in the balloon- *Xavier cuts into the sentence* Helium, a gas, 2nd element on the periodic table o- *Iramo cuts back in* -is lighter than the surrounding ai- *Xavier cuts in* Also known as Oxygen- Oxygen is the 8th element for th- *Iramo shoves Xavier into a closet* Episode 271: "Da Da Da Duuuuh!!" Mysterious chests appear all over the City. Opening any one of them causes a fanfare to be played. However, inside the chests are increasingly powerful weapons. Roboguy gets a slingshot, Avlana gets a bomb bag, the Cree gets a boomerang, and Shadow Notar gets a biggoron sword. *Short: Roboguy organizes a Rock-Paper-Scissors tournament in the city. No one shows up, though. Episode 272: "Sandstorm 1" So much sand ... The BitF City has been experiencing some major sand issues lately. Because of the west side lacking defenses, the winds from the west bring in sand. And it's been really windy lately. The heroes decide to build a make-shift wall on the west side to block the winds and then come back the next day to make a more permanent wall. But come the next day ... The wall is gone. Gaizo, Professor SSBBrawler, and Poppy decide to chance the oncoming sandstorm to find what the heck is causing so much wind. *Short: "Midday Break" The directors for a popular TV show, BitF City: Here and Now, take a break from filming and have lunch on the set. Unfortunately, they leave the camera on while they're having lunch. See what they really think about the TV show. Episode 273: "Sandstorm 2: Quicksand" So much sand ... The Professor, Gaizo, and Poppy had left to find the cause of the wind that pelted the city from the west side. That was two weeks ago. The remaining heroes have tried to make systems to vent the sand away from the city, but nothing has worked. The heroes wish now that they hadn't send the Professor and his genius away to find the source of the wind. The smaller group of heroes huddle and decide to send another group out. With words of goodbye and good luck, Boom, Notar, and Scott head for the unknowns in the desert, hoping to at least find the first party. After they leave, it starts to rain in the city, while there's still a sandstorm. The city turns into a big quicksand pot for the rest of the day, making it very miserable. *Short: "Interview #1: Manty" The directors of the show do a quick interview with Manty, the real person. What is his opinion of the show and of the city? Episode 274: "Sandstorm 3: Who's Next?" So much sand ... It has been another few weeks since the second search party of Boom, Notar, and Scott went to look for the first party of The Professor, Gaizo, and Poppy. The city desperately needs this storm to stop. Xavier offers himself to go alone, but the other heroes decide to wait another while. They don't want all of their heroes to go out and never come back. And so, the onslaught continues. For the rest of the episode, the camera follows a few people to see how they are working around the storm. *Short: "Interview #2: PokeMarioGuy" The directors hunt down PokeMarioGuy and question him about the show. His answers may surprise you! Episode 275: "Sandstorm 4: The End" The storm rages on. On the horizon, a sand twister can be seen. With the recent departure of Xavier, the town has been crippled and is now without defenses. Everyone braces for the worst. But, right when the storm hits, Vena wakes up. She quickly goes to the window to find that there is no sand. She had dreamed the whole thing. Relieved, she goes back to a peaceful sleep. Was it all just a dream? *Short: "Interview #3: Pikanator" The directors corner Pikanator and ask him about his thoughts on the future of the city. Episode 276: "Debatecles" Scott and Ralph happen to run into each other on a normal day in the city, and surprisingly, they get along very well. Over some cups of coffee, the two start a debate. Scott tries to convince Ralph that kindness and goodness are better, while Ralph tries to have Scott see that wickedness is more fun (without using his mind powers). *Short: "Interview #4: Curus/L-u-MP/Thousand Island Sausage" The directors get a moment to speak to the lady of the group about the more memorable moments of the City. Episode 277: "A Stupid Insect Episode" An accident in the lab causes everyone to be turned into insects/arachnids. Multiple incidents occur, including Scott falling in love with insect Poppy, much to Notar's annoyance, Ralph generally being creepyer than usual and Roboguy pretending to be Spiderman. *Short: "Two Kitchen Appliances and a Baby" Sinnet tries toasting something in Elbat, and....a little baby toast person pops out. They take care of it, giving it love....until a very hungry Ralph eats it. NOOOOOOOOOO Episode 278: "Demolitageddon I" The world is ending. The universe is folding in on itself. Everything and everyone will be crushed, pulverized into nothing in a matter of days, no matter which dimension they come from. Several characters have flashbacks to their favorite moments, while other remember what caused this disaster in the first place. The world is ending. And it's all Blade's fault. That's what you get when you accidently possess the entire universe at once. *Short: "Interview #5: MooseFondue" The directors run into MooseFondue and ask him of his opinions on the roles that some characters have fallen into. Episode 279: "Demolitageddon II" Some people attempt to make the most of their final hours, such as Ralph, Poppy, and Deevil. Others try to pool their efforts and find a solution to end this disaster. Xavier suggests making an invention that will once again spread Blade over the universe and stop it from crumbling in on itself, but Gaizo immediately rejects it. Before long, the entire city is in chaos, and the citizens have taken sides and are fighting each other. But they're just wasting time... *Short: Interview #6: SwerveStar: The directors meet up with SwerveStar. And end up getting punched in the face. Episode 280: "Demolitageddon III" The town is rampant with riots, buildings are bursting into flames, and the edges of the universe are still closing into to envelop itself. Despite Gaizo and some other's best efforts, Professor SSBBrawler has managed to capture Blade. He, Xavier, and a small party of others have constructed the device to spread Blade across the universe. Gaizo pummels uselessly against the laboratory doors. Notar and Poppy make out. Ralph is . . . Wait, what is Ralph doing? The universe was not destroying itself. Blade never possessed all things at once. No one has a clue as to how things were fixed. People apologize, sanity is restored. But for some, insanity is sane. Isn't that right, Ralph? Hahaha... *Short: "Interview #7: SSBBrawler" The questioning crew tries to ask SSBBrawler some questions, but is sent on a wild goose chase through the lab. Episode 281: *insert title here* Due to lack of preparation, the set for the newest episode of the TV show is unfinished. Therefore they have to use the actual buildings to shoot the episode. And boy, does it show. *Short: "Interview #8: Animaster" The directors manage to track down the elusive Animaster and ask him about his characters for a bit. Episode 282: "The Christmas Tri-Fecta" Three times the Christmas tales, three times the reading about tales! 1- The guardian beast attempts to understand the whole Christmas deal, doing so by watching a young orphan child's Christmas day. Looks like there's more to the holidays than just presents and trees. 2- Poppy attempts to get Notar under the mistletoe before Christmas Day is up. Unfortunatly, he seems unusually shy about it. It's a mad dash for romance before the sun sets. 3- Roboguy attempts to hold a city-wide Secret Santa, but things go wrong when he manages to lose the presents. Will he be scorned, or will his friends look beyond his mistake with smiles? *Short:"CrismeSs Wuz steald" Crismess wuz steald by Mstr bruns so Sherlok n Ben n Wallis go kil him Episode 283: "The Eight Craziest Nights" Scott decides to hold small get-togethers on each of the eight nights of Hanukkah, in an attempt to socialize and teach others about the holiday. The first few nights are really kind of lame, but people start hearing that he's giving out free food, and suddenly things get wild. Each night, the parties get crazier and crazier. It's up to Scott to calm the party-goers and teach them the true meaning of Hanukkah. *Short: "Team Cooperation" The directors gather everyone in a single room and trap them all there so that there is no escape. Their reason? They want to speak about the future of the city with everyone. Episode 284: "Very Un-Wacky Races" Simply put, a Wacky Races episode. Everyone signs up for a wacky race around Moximer Island. The racers are as follows: Deevil and S.L.U.G in the Homicidal Machine (They turn out winning in the end somehow) Roboguy and Crafty in the Imaginemobile (They summon absolutely pathetic Manty, Scott and Jay in the Fearsome Threesome (They end up in last place because Jay, the driver, is too distracted from Manty chuckling about threesomes) The Professor and Notar in the Inator3000 (a car that spews out faulty inventions) Every one of Swerve's characters in the Sinkmobile (They end up second, even though their car is the slowest because of all the weight) *No Short Episode 285: "BitF City Christmas Tale" *LONG* ~By Swerve ‘Twas the night before Christmas and… Wait, that’s not right… ‘Twas a week until Christmas, and as you can see, BitF City was filled up with glee… Or something, I don’t know. Everyone was cheerfully preparing for Christmas to come, for the most part. The HP Bar was decked out in Red and Green streamers, with the workers joyfully working inside. Avlana happily flitted around in the snow, helping people put up lights. Murasashi and Miashi were walking around, playing Christmas Carols for all to hear. -PRESUMABLY, IF THIS WAS A MOVIE, THIS IS WHERE THE OPENING CREDITS START- Miashi: *playing “Dreaming of a White Christmas” on the cello* Murasashi: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… Just like the ones I used to know… Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow… I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… With every Christmas card I write… May your days be merry and bright… And may all your Christmases be white… I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… With every Christmas card I write… May your days be merry and bright… And may all your Christmases be white… -PRESUMABLY, IF THIS WAS A MOVIE, THIS IS WHERE THE OPENING CREDITS END- The Professor: Ugh, I hate Christmas Carols. Swerve: Tell me about it. The Professor: So, where is the rest of Team Swerve? Swerve: Helping to decorate the rest of the Lab. MEANWHILE… Diamond: YAY! CHRISTMAS! YAY! CHRISTMAS! Ninko: Hey, Mimik, can you lend me a hand with this tree?... Mimik? *looks at Anom* Anom: *licking a lollipop, points towards Mimik* Mimik: *snoring* Angela: *facepalms* BACK TO SWERVE AND PROFFY. The Professor: Right, sure… Notar: Where am I supposed to put this wreath thing? The Professor: Hang it on the window. Notar: Ah, right… *carefully hangs up the wreath* It’s Christmas, huh? I wish I understood all these traditions. Swerve: You’re only Kalfonian, Notar. You can only do so much at once. That is, EVERYONE has their limits, and can… Uh, yeah. Notar: …Uh, sure… I think that’s the last wreath. The Professor: All right, I’ll call you if I need you. Notar: Right, see ya. *walks out of the room* Poppy: Oh, Notar! Hi! Notar: Oh, hey, Poppy… Poppy: Isn’t Christmas just so fun? Well, when you’re not running around, getting gifts… You done shopping yet? Notar: Yeah. Poppy: Oh, cool! See you under the Mistletoe! *walks off* Notar: Heh, yeah, Missiles… Wait… What? Kukaki: Something wrong, hon? Notar: *flinches back* Ugh! Uh… Kukaki: …Right, that. Later, sweetie. Notar: Wait, Kukaki… What’s a… Miss… Missile-ey toe? Kukaki: Oh, a Mistletoe? Notar: Yeah, that’s what Poppy said, I think. Kukaki: Mmm~, sounds fun. A mistletoe is a plant people hang from the ceiling, see? *moves closer* And when a pair of people is underneath one, they have to kiss~. Notar: Wh-what? Kukaki: *steps back* It’s pretty simple, loverboy. Poppy’s pretty much coming on to you. Notar: Whoa… But… Why? Kukaki: Aw, ‘cause she loves you, darlin’! Notar: No, why do people kiss under the mistletoe? Kukaki: Oh, that’s easy, sweetie. It’s because… Wait… Hm, why do they? Notar: You don’t know? Kukaki: It’s a tradition. I always just followed it. I never questioned it, but you’ve got me curious… I’ll look it up. *winks* See ya, handsome. *walks off* Notar: *shivers*… Hmm… I want to figure this out… It doesn’t make sense. *walks off* Roboguy: *walks by* HEY NOTAR! Notar: Hi, Roboguy. *walks away* Roboguy: Lessee, I’ve got presents for almost everyone… Now, I only have one present left to get… And it’s… For… *examines list* Crafty! Hah! That’ll be easy! I’ll get him… Um… Uh… Wait a minute. What DOES he want? *pulls out a cell phone* I’ll ask him! *calls Crafty* Crafty: *somewhere else, phone rings* Huh? *opens phone* Hello? Roboguy: Crafty, where are you? Crafty: Christmas shopping. Roboguy: Cool! Listen, I need to ask you… Crafty: I’m shopping for you. I can’t talk right now. Roboguy: …Uh, wow… Crafty: Good bye. *hangs up* Roboguy: *hangs up* …Uh oh… Dang, I need to find out what to get…! I know! I’ll ask Gaizo! He knows us well! *runs out of the lab, runs past an alley, where Ralph and Somu are* Ralph: This Christmas… Bah. It’s just random commercialism. Somu: Yeah, I guess… But the women seem to like it. Ralph: Yeah, sure, whatever. Somu: I’m gonna go out. Ralph: Go out and what? Somu: I’m gonna get a girl for Christmas! Ralph: …Yeah, sure! Go ahead! I’m sure it’ll work well! Somu: Awesome! You gonna be my wingman? Ralph: Oh, no! You’d be better off on your own, you handsome devil, you! Somu: You’re right! Wish me luck! *runs off* Ralph: …Now all I need’s popcorn. BACK TO NOTAR. Notar: …It doesn’t make sense… Why would a plant signal such a reaction?... What the heck does it even look like? Gaizo: Something wrong? Notar: Hey, Gaizo. Any idea what a mistletoe looks like? Gaizo: *points into a store window, at a mistletoe* Like that. Notar: Oh, I guess it doesn’t get any more specific than that… Blade: And it’s actually just “mistletoe”, not “a mistletoe”. Don’t ask me why. Notar: Whatever. So, any idea why people kiss when they stand under one? Gaizo: I dunno. Notar: Figures. *walks off* Gaizo: What’s got him in a bunch? Blade: Maybe something with his girlfriend? Gaizo: Maybe. Roboguy: GAIZOOOOOOOOOO! Gaizo: Huh? Roboguy? Roboguy: Do you know what Crafty would like for Christmas? Gaizo: Uh… I got him this book… Roboguy: BRILLIANT! I’ll get him a book! *dashes to a bookstore like only a Roboguy can* OHBOY OHBOY OHBOY! Store Clerk Man: Can I help you? Roboguy: I’ve got it I’ve got it! *browses books* Hmmm… Hmmmmmmmm… HMMMMMMMMMM… AGSGHDGSSFH AGH! WHAT KINDS OF BOOKS DOES HE LIKE!?! I DUNNO!!! *zooms out of the store* Store Clerk Man: Thank you, have a nice day. Gaizo: *sees Roboguy running towards him* HE’S COMING BACK, AND I DON’T THINK HE’S STOPPING! *braces self* Roboguy: *stops directly in front of Gaizo* Gaizo: Oh, that works… Roboguy: WHAT BOOK DID YOU GET HIM!?! Gaizo: I got him this. *holds up a book* It’s called “Murdered Vacation”. It’s a Murder Mystery Novel. Roboguy: BRILLIANT! Thanks, Gaizer! *dashes back into bookstore* Store Clerk Man: Can I help you? Roboguy: Where’s the Mystery Section? Store Clerk Man: Over there. Roboguy: *goes to the Mystery Section, begins checking out books* Hmm… This one looks good. “Black Mansion”. I’ll take it! Store Clerk Man: 5 dollars, please. Roboguy: *hands over cash* Here you go, sir! Goodbye! *leaves* Store Clerk Man: Thank you, have a nice day. Roboguy: YAAAAAAAAAY! ELSEWHERE… Gaizo: Lots of weird happenings today… Somu: *walking by* Gotta find a girl, gotta find a girl, gotta find a girl, gotta find a girl… Gaizo: …What the heck was that? Ralph: *sneaking after him* Eehehehehe! This will certainly be a fun Chris-a-mas! Avlana: *passing by* It’s “Christmas”. Ralph: WHATEVER!!! Somu: Huh? *catches sight of Illia and Jocelyn* Hello! *walks towards them* Illia: But I’ve gotta say, I like the clams the best. Somu: He-llo, ladies… Illia: Hi? Jocelyn: Is this the fish guy? Somu: Huh? Jocelyn: Nothing, sorry, that was impolite. Somu: So, how would one of you lucky little demons like a handsome aquatic ordinare to accompany you this lovely winter day? Jocelyn: …Is he hitting on us? Illia: Yup. Jocelyn: Sorry, we’ve already got a date. Illia: …We do? Jocelyn: Yeah. Eachother. Illia: …I’m your date? Jocelyn: Yup. Illia: When did this happen? Jocelyn: Wait, you’re not my date? Illia: I’m straight. Jocelyn: But I thought- Somu: AAAAAAGH! CURSE SWERVESTAR’S CHARACTERS’ HABIT OF CREATING CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT BY MAKING HIS CHARACTERSHAVE OVERLY LONG BUT SIMPLIFIED CONVERSATIONS WITH EACHOTHER! *walks off* Jocelyn: …That guy just DEMOLISHED the fourth wall… Illia: Totally… Jocelyn: …Okay seriously, I thought we were BOTH bi. Illia: I’M STRAIGHT. BACK TO NOTAR YAY. Notar: Hmmm… Maybe I should ask someone from Fanterra, who knows a lot about love. Marissa: *snaps gum* I fit those requirements. Notar: …You do? Marissa: Yeah. Do I not look like one? *blows a bubble* Notar: To be honest, you look kind of like a pretty but airheaded girl who invests all her time with unimportant stuff. Marissa: *inhales bubble* Bubblegum IS important, and I’m not airheaded… Usually. Notar: Yup, you’re DEFINITELY one of Swerve’s. Marissa: One of Swerve’s what? Notar: One of Swerve’s friends. Marissa: Oh… Yeah, I am. Notar: So, maybe you can answer my question… Marissa: *snaps gum* Which is? Notar: Why do people kiss under the mistletoe? Marissa: Huh, that’s a stumper… I dunno… Notar: Darn it. Marissa: You know what? I’d say go ask Valencia. She’s a spirit of Valentine’s Day, but she’d probably know more than me. Notar: Oh, that woman… Jeez, I know the one. *walks off* Marissa: *waves goodbye while blowing a bubble* BACK WITH ROBOGUY… Roboguy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY CRAFTY! Crafty: Oh, hi. *reading a book* Roboguy: I got my gift for you today! Crafty: Really? …Well, thanks. Roboguy: Yup! I bet you lov-ovovovovvovoovvvovovovovovovo… Zoom in of Crafty’s book reveals it is “Black Mansion”! Roboguy: Lololololololo-LOVE IT!!! Crafty: Eh, cool. Roboguy: KTHXBYE! *dashes off to go back to the bookstore* Crafty: …Right… BACK WITH SOMU… Somu: Maybe someone more mature than those Succubi… Valencia: Hmm… Perhaps I’ll get another storybook for Analaya… Somu: Oh, he-llooooo nurse. Valencia: Wha? Nurse? I AM good with healing magic, but… Somu: You’re a lucky lady. You’re gonna be able to spend the next few days, including Christmas, with me. Valencia: Hmm? Actually, I’ve got a child to take care of. I’m busy. Somu: Well, how old is she? Is she attractive? Valencia: She’s eleven… Technically, she’s not my child, but she doesn’t have a mother, so… Somu: So, how about you let her find someone else to play with, so we can… Get to know eachother… Valencia: …No. Somu: What? Why? Valencia: Because I would go out with a lot of people… But none of them are fish. I’m sorry, but I really don’t think I and a fish guy would really click… Somu: Fine, be that way. *walks off* Valencia: Hmmm… I feel kind of mean… Ah, well, I’ll probably never see him again. Sahagins are pretty rare around these parts. Somu: I’M NOT A SAHAGIN I AM A DEMON. Valencia: …Huh? Notar: Hey, Valencia. Valencia: Oh, hi, Notar. How is everything? Notar: I need your advice. Valencia: Oh… You do? Notar: Yeah… Why do people kiss under the mistletoe? Valencia: Oh… Well, it used to be a significant event in the past. People used to believe it would bring good luck, or guarantee a marriage would last. Notar: What about now? Valencia: …Well, because it’s fun. It can be pretty nice to get a kiss from that special someone. Or if you’re a bystander, a good crack pairing generator! Notar: So… It’s just for fun? Valencia: Mmhm. As is everything else Christmas related. Notar: …Hmm… I think I get it now…! Roboguy: HI NOTAR BYE NOTAR *zooms into the nearby bookstore* Store Clerk Man: Can I help you? Roboguy: Can I exchange this book? Store Clerk Man: What for? Roboguy: Another Murder Mystery Book. One that Crafty doesn’t have yet so I can give it to him! Store Clerk Man: Well, there is this new one… Roboguy: New? I’ll take it! Store Clerk Man: Here you go. Roboguy: Thank you! *leaves* Store Clerk Man: Thank you, have a nice day. WITH SOMU, NOT TOO FAR AWAY… Somu: Jeez Louise… What’s a dude gotta do to find a girl?... Maybe… Maybe there’s a girl out there who’s fishy, like me… Perhaps… Perhaps there IS a girl that’d like me, even though I’m slimy, and aquatic, and I have gills… And fits my exquisite tastes… Maybe a Mermaid or something? ???: Call for a mermaid? Somu: Huh!?! *whirls around* WHOA!!! Y-YOU’RE A MERMAID? YOU’RE HOT! ???: I’m close enough. I’m half Sea Siren, half Succubus. The name’s Soprania. I just wandered in since I saw Illia and Jocelyn coming in, and thought there was something going on. I move pretty well on the land, since I’ve got these Succubus wings. Somu: I’m Somu. Soprania: I’ve gotta say, you’re cute for a Sahagin… Somu: I’m not a Sahagin. Soprania: Oh? Then what are you? Somu: I’m a loooove machine. Soprania: Nice… Glad to meet ya. Ralph: *has been stalking Somu this whole time* Wow. I’m rather surprised… LATER, BACK AT THE LAB… Poppy: Well, today was a lot of fun! Marissa: Yeah, it was. *snaps gum* We got to decorate the city! Notar: Poppy! I get it! Poppy: Get what? Notar: The whole mistletoe thing! It’s just something people to because they love eachother, right? Poppy: …Well, yeah. Marissa: *twirling her hair* I guess you found Val okay? Notar: Uh, yeah… Poppy: Hee hee! You went to Val to ask about the mistletoe? That’s kind of funny, actually… Notar: Well, it’s because I don’t get your planet’s traditions… Poppy: By the way… *approaches Notar* If you look over the doorway… Notar: Wait, what? *looks up, sees mistletoe* Poppy: *kisses Notar passionately* Notar: …W-Wow… Poppy: Told you I’d see you under the mistletoe, honey… Anyway, I’m going to the cafeteria. Care to join me, loverboy? Notar: Uh, sure… *follows Poppy* Roboguy: *runs in* HEY CRAFTY! Crafty: Huh? Roboguy: I GOT A GIFT FOR YA! Crafty: But I thought you already did. Roboguy: BUT THAT ONE WAS A DOUBLE! THIS ONE’S NEW FROM THE STORE! BUT I CAN’T TELL YOU WHAT IT IS, YET, UNTIL CHRISTMAS! KAY BYE! Crafty: Huh… Wonder what he meant… *continues reading Black Mansion* Somu: Heh heh… Hey, I wonder if we can get a bite to eat here… Soprania: Maybe. Somu: Hey, how come you’re moving so easily without flying if you’re a Sea Siren? Soprania: I’m moving like a snake. I learned from a Merman named Yumisuke. Somu: Cool… So, let’s see… There’s a cafeteria here. Cool. Soprania: Shall we, handsome? Somu: Do let’s. Then maybe we can get a nice hotel room? Soprania: Sure, handsome… *the pair moves into the cafeteria, where Swerve, the Professor, Notar and Poppy are* Notar: Huh? Poppy: Soprania? It really is anything that moves with her, isn’t it? Soprania: I heard that. And it’s not EVERYTHING. The dude’s part fish, I’m part fish, we relate. Poppy: Riiiiight… Somu: …Cool. Miashi: *walks in with Murasashi* Hey hey! How’s everything going? Notar: Pretty well, I guess. Roboguy: *walks in* Awesome! Somu: Great! Miashi: Cool! Everyone’s having a Merry Christmas! Murasashi: Should we start? Miashi: A-Ok! *starts playing the base* Murasashi: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bell swing and jingle- Swerve and the Prof: FSJAL MORE CHRISTMAS CAROLS. *both flee the room* Miashi and Murasashi: O_O END LOL -IF THIS WAS AN ANIMATED MOVIE, MIASHI AND MURASASHI WOULD PLAY JINGLE BELL ROCK DURING THE CREDITS- *Short: Fauna and Flora try to covertly get presents for eachother and try to hide them from eachother. Episode 286: "Christmas Hangover" Everyone in the city is sad to see Christmas go, but the spirit of Christmas is not lost. I mean, look at the presents everyone got! The whole show is an hour long and goes around to every character, seeing what everyone got and what they are thankful for. *Short: "Christmas bash" Every villain, old or new, goes to Deevil's castle to celebrate. It's one big party. The short is about 15 minutes and shows the mayhem at this villain party. Episode 287: "Ralph Gets Bored Pt. 1" One day Ralph got well, bored. So he decided to make a little bet with the Cree. Gather some of the heroes and villains of the city, close them off in a seperate dimension consisting of a random variety of terrain, and see who would win. Heroes or villains? Heroes searched for a way to escape without just mindlessly fighting, and villains go on with their own plans. Each hero eventually confronts their respective villain, and ends in victory. However it's not over yet. *No Short Episode 288: "Ralph Gets Bored Pt. 2" Despite their defeat, the villains keep on persisting. They engage their heroic enemies once more but it ends in the villains' defeat. The heroes are coming oh so much closer to escaping. Ralph, not one to lose a bet, steps in to take care of the heroes himself. The heroes win, get home, etc etc. *No Short Episode 289: "The Kitchen Sink" Yes, the kitchen sink. An odd bunch of fellas to host a cooking show. Roboguy, Crafty, Poppy, Ralph, Xavier, and Notar team up together to show the world how cooking should really be done. *Short: "Syntax Error" The directors have some, ahem, 'technical errors.' Episode 290: "Gaizo in Insane Alternate Reality Land" On one of his regular hunts for Jacovi, Gaizo finds himself near the edge of the old sinkhole. Jacovi manages to sneak up behind him, and shove him down into the hole! Gaizo is knocked unconscious and awakes in a strange new world. That's right, kiddies. This parody of Alice in Wonderland is a fun-filled adventure that the whole family can enjoy. Gaizo encounters strange versions of his friends, and has to find a way to escape this odd world and make his way back to the real world! *Short: "Roboguy in Peanut Butter Land" Roboguy falls down the sinkhole and wakes up in Peanut Butter Land. A sticky adventure for the whole family! Episode 291: "..." ... It's ... So ... AMAZING! Gather 'round folks! High humidity and no wind ... This is a perfect day to sit around and watch the paint peel! Place your bets on the paint that will peel the fastest! In other words, the directors hit a new time low. In truth, the company isn't making sufficient money to keep this show going. The next episode better bring in the big bucks. *Short: "Balloons" A balloon race, sponsored by FitB Metropolis, is taking off. Unfortunately, no one in the city knew about this. The city folks have fun watching these balloons race past each other all the way across the sky in the sky. Episode 292: "Roboguy and Crafty Riddles and Conundrum Special Hour One!" Roboguy and Crafty (al beit unwillingly) form a super detective agency duo together to answer the questions of a rather odd damsel that smells of sausages ... Their first case is to find out Notar's alien anatomy. Therefore, they (al beit unwillingly on Crafty's part) kidnap Notar and tie him up to a metal table and begin to X-Ray him. By the end, they're about to do surgery for the X-Rays are bouncing off of Notar's skin, much to the sausage lady's chagrin. Poppy bursts in and saves Notar. *Short: Shows how Poppy went from learning that Notar was kidnapped up to the point where she rescues him. Of course, there are distractions on the way. Episode 293: "The Mountains" Xavier says his goodbyes before heading off to the mountains north of the city. The episode is a hour long and depicts what happens throughout Xavier's long journey. The narrator is Xavier and he is reading his journal as the narration. Why did Xavier set out to do this? To discover what lays beyond the mountain tops. *Short: "Funny Hat" Roboguy goes around town making fun of what everyone is wearing. That is, until Roboguy encounters Ralph. At this point, the confused robot can't come up with something to say. Episode 294: "The Forest" Xavier and Iramo pack their things and set out for the forest. Like last episode, the narration comes from the journals of both Xavier and Iramo. It seems that Xavier has bigger plans than just exploring for his own knowledge. *Short: "A look at Reziel" This short goes into the mind of Reziel. WARNING: This episode can cause damage to your brain and your TV. Only 5 seconds long. Episode 295: "Hard Boiled Bot" Roboguy takes the role of a tough, loose-cannon detective in this black-and-white, film noir-type episode. The local detective gets a call. Someone has been murdered. They say his names Crafty. If there's two things Roboguy don't like, it's villains in his city . . . and chocolate. He don't like chocolate. But back to the point, shall we? But don't you worry, ladies and gents, Detective Roboguy's on the case, and he'll track down the culprit at all costs. Well, maybe not all costs. Possibly ten dollars, at most. *Short: "Lard Soiled Snot" Okay, so Crafty isn't actually dead. He caught a cold and has been sick at home. Episode 296: "Brain Pain" Fauna decides to draw out some of the images she gets with Dark Thunder at the urging of Roboguy(who hopes to use them to scare everyone else with). So she does. The results are predictably horrifying. So much so, that even Ralph is unnerved... slightly. *No Short Episode 297: "BitF Daioh" Fauna watches a few episodes of Azumanga Daioh and decides to rewrite some of the denizens of the city as the characters. Fauna-Osaka Roboguy- Tomo Crafty- Yomi The Professor- Minamo Flora(aged up for the role)- Yukari Ralph- Kimura Marisa- Sakaki Murasashi(aged down for the role)- Chiyo Spooky- Mayaa *Short: After her parents go out of town for a while, Flora and Fauna are bored. Really bored. As in listening to static on the radio while watching paint dry bored. Then Marisa decides to brighten up their dreary day. And so at the end of the day, everyone's still bored. Episode 298: "Magical Musical" Its time for a musical, eh? Better prepare yourself, because everyone is singing, even Ralph (much to his disliking). It all starts when some visitors to the city take a tour around the city. I'd say it was either the best tour in the world, or the creepiest. This episode mainly shows what is in the city, and who lives where. At the end of the tour, the visitors decide to stay in the city. *Short: "Juggling Fun" Jester Magnolius teaches us how to juggle. Episode 299: Spartoo Early When Ralph the depraved Persian emperor demands unconditional surrender from the Greek city-state of Bitf, Roboguy leads an elite force of RP characters to hold off the armies of Graems at Thermylopae... ...But it's not episode 300 yet? *Short: "Sitting on the Athense" After an unfortunate accident involving a cupboard, a fish and some knitting, the Professor is left behind unfit for duty while the 300 march to battle. Join him as he attempts to finish a crossword, subject: ancient Grecian-Roman culture. Episode 300: Tricentennial Episode Two large Pokemon invade the city, one black, the other white. They unleash deadly lightning and fire across the city, leaving it in ruins. Upon research, it turns out that these two Pokemon are Zekrom and Reshiram. Yet, they have been asleep for centuries; why are they attacking all of a sudden. A mysterious green-haired youth, calling himself N appears and agrees to help the citizens against the threat of the two Pokemon. When the two Pokemon return towards the city, the citizens engage in an all-out brawl. The two mighty Pokemon are weakened and unable to fight. N betrays the citizens and captures the two Pokemon for his own to purge the world of all aliens and super-humans, which is fueled by a recently-created insanity. What do the citizens do? *No Short Episodes 301 - Beyond Episode 301: "PrehistoritF City" A look at the City as it was in prehistoric times. The SSneaBBrthal demonstrates its intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the microscope. Ah, here's the majestic the Robogisaurus Rex, battling a grumpy Craftsephaladon. A velocaRalphtor comes to eat the leftovers. *Short: "City Brawl" A commercial for a fighting game based on BitF City! Episode 302: "AztecitF City" A look at the City as it was in Aztec times. The ancient civilization's astronomer demonstrates his intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the automobile. Ah, here's the tribal chief Roboguy, battling a member of an enemy tribe of Crayans. The local doctor then cuts out and eats the tongue of the loser. *Short: "Team BitFortress 2" A commercial for a parody game based on BitF City. Episode 303: "RomanitF City" A look at the City as it was in Roman times. The civiliaztion's architect demonstrates his intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the space shuttle. Ah, here's the emperor Roboguy, dueling a revolting gladiator of the Craftisseum. A local street rat steals the belongings and flesh of the loser. *Short: "City Snipers" A commercial for a shooting game based on Bitf City! Episode 304: "WesternitF City" A look at the City as it was in cowboy times. The town's conductor demonstrates his intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the nuclear reactor. Ah, here's the sherif Roboguy, in a standoff against the bandit Crafty the Kid. A local butcher sells the loser the next day. *Short: "BitF Bachelors" A commercial for a dating game based on BitF City! Episode 305: "FuturnitF City" A look at the City as it will be in the distant future. The city's automated all-purpose robot SSB2B8 demonstrates its intellect through the use of simple tools, such as the slinky. Ah, here's the galactic emperor Roboguy, in a lightsaber battle with the space bounty hunter Craftyon. Then Ralph, the semi-demi-space-god eats the universe. *Short: "City Adventure!" A commerical for a good, old-fashioned, RPG game based on BitF City! Episode 306: "Love is in the Cooking Pot for Some Reason" Valencia tries to help individuals celebrate Valentine's Day, but while most of the citizens have no problem with this, she keeps receiving flak from various citizens. So, seeing as she had free time (a surprisingly low amount of love issues), she tries to bake some cookies to cheer everyone up, using equipment she borrowed from Dove. What she didn't realize is that Dove constantly uses Love Magic in her food to add a certain "emotionally gratifying taste". Everyone who eats the cookies ends up acting more flirty, falling in love, unable to contain their feelings, etc.. *Short: Miashi tries to remix a song. It ends up extremely over the top. Episode 307: "Rhymers Unanonymous" Jester Magnolius, Luna, and Rhyme are locked up together in a room with no exit. What ensues is one of the most awful and fantastic rhyme battle of all time. *Short: "Air Fare(y)" Murasashi goes skydiving. Episode 308: "Gaizo Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Gnark" Hey remember those like, three times where it was mentioned Gaizo was a treasure hunter? Well now there's an episode about that! Gaizo travels to Egypt, meeting various friends and foes, all of whom just happen to be from the city, all to find the Lost Gnark. The Gnark's got secrets galore, and Gaizo's not the only one after it. NAZIS and COMMUNISTS are after it. Will he acquire the Gnark before the NAZIS or the COMMUNISTS? Yeah probably. *Short: "Stare Wares" Roboguy stares at a 2x4. Episode 309: "Legal Wars" Because of his naiveness, PMG has thrown himself into legal trouble with both Curus and Moose when he mentioned the Gnark and Moose's character, Roboguy in the previous episode. With Swerve as PMG's lawyer and Roboguy as Curus' and Moose's lawyer, this battle will heat up quickly. The jury consists of Brawler, Pikanator, Ferg, Manty, Ani, and Box while the head director is the judge. Who will win this battle of stupidity? *Short: "Prepare for Water!" Crafty tries to fix a broken sink in his house. Episode 310: "Shamrock the House" It's Saint Patrick's Day! And you know what that means! Manty spends the day running around the city, painfully pinching anyone who isn't wearing green. And because Swerve's characters seems to be the only ones who have more than one change of clothes, most everyone is in for some major pinching. *Short: "A Few Leaves Short" Roboguy goes looking for a four-leaf clover. Episode 311: "N-Tar in the House" Poppy, Murasashi, and Marissa convince Notar to make a music video with them. He complains the entire time, as the girls force him to dance, sing, and wear silly costumes. At the end, they have a really sucky music video, but Notar realizes that he actually had fun. B'AWWWWW. *Short: "Lost Quarter" A vending machine takes the Professor's quarter without giving him any snacks. Rage ensues. Episode 312: "A Look at the Past I" To celebrate the upcoming milestone of the city, the show looks back at the first known broadcast of the show. This show touches on the highlights of the BitF Hotel series, starting from its rise to its fall. Witness young actors Swerve and Pikanator as they develop their new characters! See the giant octopus terrorize the famous Hotel! Ohh and Ahh at the wrecking crew tear down the condemned Hotel, much to the protesting of our actors! There is so much to see! *Short: "A Day in the Life" The Coffee Cup, a store located inside the BitF Hotel, has just opened. This short follows Shy Guy as he tries to fulfill his duties as the shift manager of the shop. See Shy Guy being terrorized by the bagel-stealing Boos! Watch Lucario, Shy Guy's boss, scold him for 'stealing' those bagels! So much excitement! Episode 313: "A Look at the Past II" Because of the upcoming milestone for the Television Show, the directors have decided to roll some of the old shows so that they can focus on making the 300th show. On this episode, viewers can enjoy scenes from the first building in the BitF City; The Super Smash Bros Brawl High School. Not many remember this ancient building, but it is still used even today in the city, though it is never referred to. See young actor Pikanator debut in his acting career! Watch the day-to-day activity of the high schoolers! See the Subspace explosion the abruptly ended it all! So much excitement! *No Short Episode 314: "Leaving at Last ..." Finally, after living in the city among its people for over a decade, Xavier and Iramo, along with their family, leave the city. Good riddance. As the dust clears from their departure, the city begins to feel empty. Citizens there to watch the family go share their experiences with the brothers. *Short: "tpircs siht etorw ohW" The crew goes on a mission to find a malfunctioning copy-machine. Things get a bit odd when they find it. Episode 315: "... But Back Again?" It seems that the city has new arrivals. Has Karma just reworked itself, or are we seeing double? The group seems to be a band, ready to take on the new stage. Will they be prepared for what this city has to offer? *Short: "Ant in Whose Pants?!?" Roboguy obtains an infestation of termites in his metallic trousers. Episode 316: "They Call Him Doctor Guy" In a world of rampaging monsters and random alien invasions, accidents and injuries abound. Such a site would make any mere doctor soil his pants and head for the nearest laundromat. The medical field is a tough job, but somebody's got to do it. And who is better suited to the job than Doctor Roboguy? This is his hospital, where the only rule is to save lives. So join us with the adventure, the drama, the heartache, of Doctor Guy. *Short: "Reflex" Nurse Swerve tests Manty's reflexes. Humor ensues. Episode 317: "siloporteM BitF si tahW" In a city, neigh, Metropolis where everything seems flipped on it's head, a respectable society of Seeming backwards people thrive on the unusual. Meet Dr. SSBMeleer, for example. His team of doctors is the most well known in the city, and the best too. They seize the day and make the money. With him as an important leader in the Metropolis, not much can go wrong. Things have, of course, but they are usually hush hush, you see. Take the Zavier incident *shiver*. If it weren't for his brother, Imaro, that would have never been hushed up. Anyways, here is your lovely guide, Jacabu. He will show you about the city. Enjoy~! *No Short. Episode 318: "Disco Inferno" With the arrival of the newest building, the Juice Cup, a disco-type place, the city decides to throw a dance off. People from all around flock to this spectacle to see some wild dance moves, and maybe play one or two off themselves. Unfortunately, wherever there is a great gathering of people, there are villains to ruin the fun. Will these awesome beats beat the villains or will the metahumans of the city have to save everyone again? *Short: "Mini Inferno" Crafty and Roboguy tell ghost stories around a bonfire, yet they all seem to be more funny than scary. Episode 319: "Vacation to a Metropolis" The whole gang goes to FtiB Metropolis on vacation. However, things don't turn out too well as Dr. SSBMeleer demands answers regarding the Professor's last visit of the metropolis.* The vacation turns into a rescue mission so that Dr. SSBMeleer doesn't get knowledge that could be used against the city. It's a battle of wits and intelligence between two of the greatest minds! *Short: "Dr. SSBMeleer's Video Diary #1" A short video diary displaying Dr. SSBMeleer's hidden dark side that is different from his public face. Episode 320: "Classic Mystery Theatre" Odd things have been happening in the city. Many store owners have claimed that things intheir stores have gone missing overnight. The things gone are not the most valuable things in their shops, but nevertheless, it's a rather disturbing thing. No one knows who it could be, but a few store owners say that a trail of ectoplasm was left at the scene of the crime. A team comprised of Roboguy, Crafty, Swerve, and Gaizo goes and investigates the situation. Is this really a petti crime, or is there more to it than that? *Short: "Betting" The band Klockwerk comes together and plays a simple game of poker. With the butting heads of a stubborn 'Nique, a calm Riley, a smart Nyma, and a shy Angelica, hilarity must ensue. Episode 321: "Oh My Gods" A town scryer is predicting the end of the world. His words attract many people from the city, many not believing him. But, with the power of his "god" in hand, can he convince the people? Seeing at it's Shuero, probably. Listen to the crazy man ramble about his god and show the power of belief. *Short: "Campfire" Nyx tells a ghost story to her fellow companions. Episode 322: "Blown Fuses" "That's it. I'm out of here." The infamous words have been spoken. With just three weeks until their big performance, Riley, Klockwerk's talented drummer, breaks his deal with 'Nique, Klockwerk's lead guitarist, after a big fight they had. It's up to 'Nique now to make a decision; relocate Riley and apologize to him or find a new drummer. 'Nique decides to search for the boy. With the rest of the band in tow, hopefully 'Nique can find Riley and make it up to him before the big day. *Short: "Blow Fuse" Uh-oh. The Professor's lab just blew a fuse, again! And guess what? It knocked out all the power in the city, again! See the mayhem of the powerless city. Episode 323: "The Episode That Was Made Because It Has Been A Couple Of Months Since The Last One AKA Fuzz" Roboguy wishes to grow a beard. He goes to Gaizo to learn how. Mass destruction ensues. *Short: "Rub Fuzz" The Hobo rubs his dirty beard. Episode 324: "The Telltale Bot" Notar and Poppy think that they've killed Deido in a tragic accident involving hairspray, meatballs, and hummingbirds. They try to act casual about it to avoid suspicion, but discover that Roboguy had seen them. The episode consists of Roboguy trying to tell Officer Darky about the crime, whereas Notar and Poppy try to stop him. Naturally, hilarity ensues. *Short: "How Rad" Rad's characters sit around eating a buffet while in the background the insanity of the city is unfurling. ~ Pikanator: How does one eat a buffet? Curus: Gradually. SwerveStar: ... Yes. Episode 325: "CYOA" This episode is a CYOA where you can control the outcome of your favorite character. Do you want the Professor to get drunk and breakdance? How about Swerve going on a massive campaign to kick everyone in the shins? Or maybe even Roboguy graduating college and getting a degree in medicine! Well you can do all that and more! That is, only if you can figure out how to run a CYOA over the TV. *Short: "Eureka" Doctor Roboguy finds a cure for cancer, and promptly trips and drops it down the sink. Episode 326: "MIA" A man slips on a banana peel and falls over! A woman walks into a glass door! Two kids are pelting people with water balloons! Today must be the funniest day in the BitF City. So, where is the funniest guy in the city, the one who would be laughing at all of this? Roboguy; where is that bot? With the amount of funny going on in the city, our heroes are surprised that Roboguy isn't here to laugh. Even the crafty one Crafty doesn't know where his bud is. The heroes of BitF go searching for Roboguy. *No Short Episode 327: "Out of It" The Professor, Notar, and Poppy suddenly notice the lack of not just Swerve, but his entire team. Poppy goes to check out her home world for him, while the Professor and Notar search elsewhere. Ironically, Roboguy is the only one with the idea of calling his cellphone, but it's off. *Short: The Internet connection at the lab goes down. Swerve begins to panic because he was talking with somebody important on his laptop. Episode 328: "Zen Drunk" Kukaki becomes drunk during a night on the town. When exposed to a chemical from one of the Professor's Lab accidents, she becomes stuck in a state of constant drunkness, but becomes strangely calm and focused. While it needs to be fixed, half the city likes her new behavior and tries to keep her that way. *Short: Murasashi finds out Jay is now a ghost. Episode 329: "Amazing Things can Happen" A new cereal brand is being stocked in the city's grocery store; Sugar Coated Honey Bombs. The idea, created by a man known only as Mr. Covaji (Russian), was a big hit with the townsfolk. Everywhere you go, there are people eating this stuff. Everyone claims to love it, that is, until things started to happen. Three months after the initial sales, a random assortment of problems started to occur in the buyers. Some slowly turned into chickens, while others simply just floated away. Even the city's heroes have fallen victim to this cereal madness. Many of those who have fallen victim to this cereal blame Mr. Covaji (Still Russian) for what has happened. Only Gaizo (and Blade), who simply hates cereal that sweet, and the Professor, who was wary of the cereal when it first came out (and can find a better way to waste his time rather than eating 'pencil shavings'), remain. The two must journey to the only running factory out in the northern plains of the city to find Mr. Covaji (Everybody's Russian) and shut down the company before it's too late. *Short: "Got any Threes?" Roboguy, Swerve, and Notar attempt to play Go-Fish with Notar's deck of cards whilst simultaneously floating upwards due to the rogue cereal. Episode 330: "And Then There Was One" One day, ten of the citizens (specifically: The Professor, Notar, Swerve, Poppy, Gaizo, Roboguy, Crafty, the Cree, Rad, and Boom) wake up on a far-off island, stripped of their weapons and, somehow, their powers. As time goes on, one person seems to die every week. Who's responsible for this madness and how will it end? *Short: It turns out that the mastermind was, in fact-*dies* Episode 331: "Clouded Mind and Ringing Ears" The entire city is thrown into a haze of imaginary scenery as Fauna gets a migraine. Things worsen when Ralph decides to take advantage of the mayhem to cause even more trouble. Will the citizens be able to stop this mayhem? *Short: Flora challenges Manty to another race, this time, through Red's mountain. Hazards abound as the two rip through the mountains, leaving Red to clean up the mess. Episode 332: The Star-Crossed Lovers Over here! Episode 333: "You Got a Friend in Us" Blade begins to feel like he's not given the respect he deserves, and contemplates leaving the city. Gaizo, Roboguy, Crafty, and several others band together to convince Blade that they care about him. Heart warmth ensues. *Short: "Right in the Kisser" Notar accidently punches Poppy in the face and proceeds to feel awful. Episode 334:BitPreschool Take a noncanon look at what all the citizens were like in preschool! See toddler Cale steal people's lunches! Watch toddler SSBBrawler teach his teacher how to solve complex algebraic problems. And observe toddler Boom destroy the entire school! *Short: "Not Playing Aground" Toddler Swerve tries to make himself go on the BIG SLIDE. Episode 335: Race Ace Roboguy decides to hold a marathon in order to raise awareness about the extinction of dinosaurs. And somehow he convinces almost everyone to take part in it. Watch as Notar and Poppy get lost in the city, Gaizo finishes first, and Roboguy learns the true meaning of marathons. *Short: "STRANDED" Notar and Poppy are still lost. Episode 336: Battle of Marathon Outside in the desert, during the big marathon hosted by Roboguy for dinosaur awareness, some of the city's notorious baddies gathered. They were going to have a big party-crashing expedition, but none of them could decide the best way to do it. Eventually, as all bad guys do when working together, the whole gang started to fight each other. Watch as the army of rabbits and other assorted animals fight off against clones, robots, robot clones, and more. *Short: "Whoops" One of the squads of rabbits managed to get into the Dino Awareness Marathon. Watch as they cause mayhem among the runners. Episode 337: Lost ... This Episode centers around Lucario. It explains his what he did between the various reincarnations of the city's development. The show starts with him experiencing his first day in the Brawl High School and ends with him watching over the city from the Northern Mountains. The last scene depicts Lucario holding a picture of Riley, briefly looking at it, before crumpling it up and tossing it off the mountain. For some reason, chunks of this episode seem to be missing since large gaps of time go by in between certain areas of the show. *No Short Episode 338: ... But Not Forgotten This Episode has more to do with Lucario. The episode has no intro and starts immediately with Lucario waking up at the foot of a giant hill. Pokemon run passed Lucario, giving the viewers a sense of what kind of universe they are in. Lucario reaches the top of this hill to find an extremely large tree, almost bigger in width than the hill itself; the top of the tree can not be seen. Lucario starts to make his way around the tree, only to find that it is hollow on the inside. The rest of the episode follows Lucario through this gigantic, hollow tree. A sense of panic goes through the viewers of this show as Lucario picks up his pace constantly to reach the top. Finally, when he does, the viewers see the horror that Lucario witnesses; for miles around this tree ... everything is burning. The show abruptly ends there. *No Short Episode 339: Balloons All eyes drift towards the North as the wind starts to pick up. Images of red, blue, green, and other assorted colors appear just above the Solemn Peaks. The first oblong red object comes into full view. A balloon ... More balloons, each in a different color, follow. Soon, the sky is filled with this wondrous phenomenon. What could it mean ...? Yes, that's right folks! The FitB Metropolis Balloon Race has started again. Too bad for the citizens of BitF City; no one was invited, just like last year. The Citizens try to make heads or tails as to why this race is happening and which balloon might win. *No Short For the rest of the Episodes, see here, then here, and maybe eventually even here.